


David le gusta folla con cualquier chica

by Rexx824



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cheating, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fivesome - F/M/M/M/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hospital Sex, Incest, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Orgy, Pool Sex, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rexx824/pseuds/Rexx824
Relationships: Abigail | Kathryn Nolan/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Henry Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan/Robin Hood, Ingri, Maleficent/Prince Charming | David Nolan, Prince Charming | David Nolan & Original Female Character(s), Prince Charming | David Nolan/Cruella de Vil, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers/Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

David había salido de su casa,le había dicho a Blanca que iba ha dar una vuelta,pero él sabía dónde iba a ir,desde hace tiempo sabe lo que quiere hacer,así que va conducido hacia su destino

En su casa Regina esta leyendo un libro cuando alguien llama ha su puerta,se levanta y la abre cuando ve quien es

Hola David: Regina le dice

Hola Regina puedo pasar: David le pregunta, Regina le deja entrar

Cuando ha cerrado la puerta siente que la empujado contra ella, David tiene una sonrisa descarada, Regina le quiere echar para atrás pero David le coge la mano y se la lleva hacia su polla, Regina la siente dura 

David que estás haciendo: Regina le pregunta con la voz entrecortada,pero no quita la mano 

Sabes lo que estoy haciendo: David le dice mientras la besa el cuello

David le da la vuelta y la besa,le quita el camisón que lleva puesto y la deja desnuda,pero Regina le para 

Que haces: Regina le pregunta

Ya lo sabes y quiero al igual que tú follar: David le dice

Qué pasa con Blanca: Regina le dice

Tú puedes ver con magia todo:David le pregunta 

Si: Regina le dice

Entonces haz el hechizo para ver lo que echo:David le dice

Regina hace el hechizo y los traslada al castillo donde vivía con Blanca

En el castillo David está dando una vuelta cuando uno de sus guerreros se le acerca 

Príncipe:le dice

Hola qué pasa:David le pregunta

Le estaba buscando para decirte que Blanca se ha ido unos días:el guerrero le dice

Gracias ya te puede retirar:David le dice

David va hacia el salón donde va ha esta,hay una chica así que se acerca a ella

Regina ve como David se le acerca,ve como se le toca la polla

David se sienta a su lado,la chica le mira y sonríe 

Hola: David le dice

Hola principe en que puedo ayudar:la doncella le dice 

Hola eres nueva nunca te he visto por aquí:David le dice

Si acabo de empezar y me llamo Taylor: Taylor le dice

Encantado,le gusta estar aquí:David le dice

Si: Taylor le dice

Taylor siente que le coge la mano y David se la lleva a su polla, Taylor le está dando una paja por encima del pantalón,David sonríe a sus guerreros,una de las manos de David la lleva hasta sus partes y la siente húmeda

Te apetece venir conmigo: David le pregunta

Taylor asiente,se levanta y se van por el pasillo ve a más gente,la lleva hasta su habitación

Te gusta mi habitación: David le pregunta

Si: Taylor le dice

David le da la vuelta y la besa le va quitado la ropa,la deja de besar pero hacerlo en el cuello,le quita el resto de ropa y la tira a la cama,dónde la besa 

David baja hasta su cuello, mientras que Taylor tiene su mano en la polla,David baja hasta el pecho donde lo besa y se entretiene besándolo, David escucha gemir a Taylor le está gustando un montón,David baja hasta su parte intima donde separa las piernas pero no sé lo chupa,en cambio se chupa los dedos y se los mete en el color mientras que vuelve a besarla,David la folla con los dedos,la siente venir 

Joder eso ha sido:David le dice

Si: Taylor le dice

David se levanta y la levanta con él,la besa y la pone de rodillas

Quiero que me hagas una mamada: David le dice

Taylor asiente y se pone de rodillas coge con las manos la polla le da una pasada con la mano y se la mete en la boca,David la está viendo cómo se la mete hasta la garganta, Taylor se le mete hasta la mitad,David pone su mano en la nuca y hace que se atraganta con ella eso le encanta,ve como chupa también los huevos,Taylor acelera en chuparle,David está apunto de venir

Quiero cojas todo el semen: David le ordena

Taylor sigue hasta que siente que David grita de placer

Taylor se levanta mientras mira ha David tragarse su semen,David la tumba en la cama y ahora le separa las piernas y se pone ha comerle el coño,la mira y ve como Taylor se agarra de las tetas pero las aparta para hacerlo él,David le sigue comiendo el coño va muy rápido en un momento se para para verla,y de repente vuelve a ir rápido,siente que vuelve así que chupa todo el jugo cuando vuelve a venir 

La levanta y la besa le sonríe y vuelve a besarla

Date la vuelta y apóyate ahi: David le dice

Taylor se da la vuelta y David sonríe se acerca mientras que se toca la polla para ponerla dura cuando cree que ya está se acerca y se la mete en el culo 

Despacio por favor: Taylor le dice

Por supuesto: David le dice

David empuja despacio la polla hasta que se acostumbra, cuando ya se acostumbra empieza a mover al principio despacio y cuando ve que ya no le duele tanto empieza a ir rápido,ve como se le mueve las tetas así que con una de su mano se la lleva hasta ahí se la toca,la deja lleva su mano hasta la cadera y empieza acelera 

Joder más: Taylor le dice

Si: David sonríe 

David empieza a ir más rápido,David siente que va ha venir,unos empujes más y llegan,la saca y la pone de rodillas

Quiero que juntes las tetas para poder follalas, mientras que la chupas: David le dice

Taylor hace lo que le pide,David mete la polla por debajo y empieza a follar, mientras que ve con Taylor se la chupa,no tarda en venir así,David le echa todo el semen a la boca, Taylor se levanta y ve como se lo traga

David se le acerca y la tumba en la cama,se tumba encima de ella y le mete la polla en el coño y empieza a follala,Taylor le rodea la cintura con las piernas y David va más rápido,le besa el cuello, cuando le deja el cuello va a la boca y se besan 

A David le gusta se la está follando y no le importa,sigue follando el coño, cuando viene la mira a la cara,antes de que se levante le da la vuelta y la sienta encima de él y vuelve a follar,lleva sus manos hasta las tetas donde juega con ellas,ve que tiene los ojos cerrados y sigue se levanta y le besa el cuello,siente que vuelve a venir, cuando han terminado se levanta

Te ha gustado: David le pregunta

Si mi príncipe: Taylor le dice se viste y se va 

Regina quita el hechizo y le mira,ve que se acerca a ella y la besa

Entonces que follamos: David le pregunta

Si,pero ven mañana: Regina le dice

David le dice que si,pero antes la besa y se la lleva hasta las mesa del comedor donde la tumba y empieza a follar con ella,viene en ella 

Mejor me voy ya: David le dice

Espera una vez más: Regina le dice

David se acerca y empieza a follala otra vez la besa,y viene en ella 

Mejor me voy ahora: David le dice se viste y se va 

En el coche David para el coche y piensa en aquel momento

En el castillo David ve que Taylor está un poco perdida así que se acerca a ella y se pone detrás de ella

Hola preciosa: David le dice mientras que la besa

Hola principe: Taylor le dice mientras que echa el cuello para un lado 

David está cerca del baño así que se van hasta ahí,la desnuda y se mete en la bañera donde David se mete primero y después Taylor se sube encima de él y empiezan a follar están ahí hasta que el agua está fría,salen y antes de que se vaya la vuelve a follar, Taylor se va y David sale y se va a su habitación

En el presente David conduce hasta su casa, cuando entra blanca ya está dormida


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente David está en la comisaría con Emma, había quedado que iría a ver a Regina más tarde

Ahora mismo están cerrado la comisaría para ir a comer, pero David tiene otra idea, que no hay nadie y va hasta donde está Emma

Emma esta en el baño,así que va hasta ahí espera que no está a la vista y entra,la polla ya la tiene dura,que Emma sale y se acerca a ella 

Un poco aburrido: David le dice

La verdad es que si:Emma le dice

David se le acerca,está a su lado y el coge la mano

Estas bien papá:Emma le pregunta

Si: David le dice

David no suelta la mano y se la lleva hasta la polla por encima del pantalón,Emma intenta quitarla pero no la deja 

Estos está falta:Emma lo vuelve a intentar pero sin éxito

Y que: David le dice

David se baja los pantalones y lleva la mano de Emma hasta su polla para que le haga una paja 

Esta mal,pero tampoco te importa:David le dice

David se pone a su lado y la besa,Emma le devuelve el beso, mientras que le sigue dando la paja,David lleva sus manos hasta el pantalón y le mete los dedos 

Hasta mojada: David le dice con una sonrisa descarada

Si: Emma le dice

David sabe que está cerca,ya que Emma no ha parado de trabajar en la polla a, David viene en la mano de Emma,está se lo lleva y lo chupa

David la saca del baño y van hasta los escritorios,hay David se sienta y Emma se pone de rodillas y empieza a chuparle la polla, David lleva su mano hasta la nuca y la hace que se la traga entera,la escucha atragantarse,Emma lleva la mano hasta los huevos donde los pellizca, David gime de placer, mientras tanto David se quita la ropa,Emma chupa la polla más rápido,David viene en la boca de Emma,Emma se traga todo el semen

Emma se pone de pie al igual que David,este le quita la ropa y la deja desnuda delante de él,la besa mientras que se acerca, David sienta a Emma en la mesa y le mete los dedos en su coño mientras la besa

Que te gusta: David le pregunta mientras que la folla con la mano

Si:Emma le dice mientras le devuelve el beso

David encantado la besa,Emma viene a chorros en la mano de David, este se lleva la mano a la boca y lo chupa, David se pone de rodillas y le abre las piernas donde empieza a chuparle el coño,David mira y ve como Emma echa la cabeza para atrás,a David se divierte un montón,ve como Emma empieza a cerrar las piernas y sabe que está apunto de venir,unos pocos más y Emma viene 

David la ayuda a levantarse ya que las piernas las tiene un poco débil ya después de venir

David la besa y la pone de espalda,Emma se agacha esperando a que David le meta la polla en el culo, David se toco la polla para ponerla dura, cuando lo está se la mete

Preparada: David le pregunta

Si: Emma le dice

David empieza a moverse,los dos empiezan a gemir de placer 

Más papá:Emma le dice

Si hija más: David le gusta que le llame papá mientras se follan 

David lleva una de sus manos ata las tetas de Emma donde juega con ella,le da pellizco mientas con la otra sigue en la cadera para seguir follando el culo 

Papá quiero las dos manos en la cadera para ir más rápido:Emma le dice

Claro cielo: David le dice

David lo hace y empieza a ir más rápido,Emma pone las manos en la mesa y gime, David viene con unos empujes más

David pone de rodillas a Emma y está sabe lo que va hacer,así que junta las tetas, David le acerca la polla y Emma empieza follar la polla cuando se acerca a su boca la chupa 

Voy a venir: David le dice

Emma lo deja y se lleva la polla a la boca y espera que su padre le eche todo el semen 

David la levanta y la besa,se acerca y le mete la polla en el coño,la sienta y la besa mienta que la embiste sin parar,David le besa el cuello 

Más rápido:Emma le dice

Si: David le dice

David acelera las embestidas,Emma gime de placer, David la besa mientras que viene detrás de ella

Emma se levanta y hasta una pared,David se le acerca y la levanta le vuelve a meter la polla en el coño,se la folla Emma viene pero David todavía no,Emma vuelve a gemir,mientras que David le muerde la teta,está vez vienen los dos 

David baja a Emma,pero no la deja irse,David la coge y la folla otra vez,ahora sí la irse

David sale de la comisaría y va hacia Regina pero ve a Graham así que para el coche

Hola Graham: David le dice

Hola David a donde vas: Graham le pregunta

A ver a Regina te apuntas: David le pregunta

Si: Graham le dice

Graham se sube al coche y conduce hasta la casa de Regina,se bajan y van hacia la puerta llaman y Regina abre se lleva una sorpresa a ver a Graham

Hola Regina: Graham le dice

Hola Graham que haces aquí: Regina le pregunta

Ha venido conmigo: David le dice

Los dos entran y David va detrás de Regina donde le besa el cuello, Graham lo ve y le gusta 

No te importa que nos acompañe: David le pregunta a Regina

No: Regina le dice

David se aleja ve como Regina besa a Graham, mientras tanto se quita la ropa, David se acerca y le empieza a quitarle la ropa a Regina, Graham también se quita la ropa,van hasta el comedor donde David se acerca y la besa, Graham se masturba mientras que los ve besarla, Graham se acerca y coge la mano de Regina y se la lleva hasta su polla, David se separa y hace lo mismo con la suya,Regina les hace una paja a los dos rápido

Porque nos os besais: Regina les dice

David y Graham se besan,mientras que Regina les sigue haciendo la paja, cuando vienen Regina se lleva las manos hasta la boca donde se lo chupa,los dos se miran y asiente

Ponte de rodillas y nos las chupas a la vez: Graham le dice

Regina con una sonrisa lo hace se lleva primero la polla de David a la boca,miéntras que la de Graham le hace una paja,se la va alternativo entre ellas,Regina deja de chuparle la polla David y lo hace con Graham,escupe a la polla y lo extiende por toda la longitud,se la lleva hasta la boca y empieza ha chupar, Graham la coge de la nuca y hace que se atragantarse con ella Graham viene y Regina cambia a la David y también viene

Joder eso a sido caliente: Graham les dice

Si: David también dice 

Con la ayuda de ellos dos Regina se pone de pie,Graham va para el culo y David se queda por delante

Graham empieza a meterle la polla en el culo,Regina gime,David se acerca y también se la mete,los dos empiezan a moverse a la vez,Regina se siente muy llena y le gusta 

Más rápido:Regina les dice

Los dos empiezan a acelerar y empiezan a gemir de placer, Graham le besa el cuello y David la boca y está lo acepta,los dos vienen a la vez 

David sale de Regina y ayuda a Regina a ponerse de pie, Graham también sale y los dos cambia,Davis se sienta en la mesa y Regina con la ayuda de Graham se sube a la polla de David, cuando está Graham se la mete en el coño y empieza a follala, Regina no sé lo esperaba empieza a grita de placer, Graham y David tienen sonrías descarada,los dos vienes a la vez en ella 

Graham sale y Regina se levanta también David se levanta

Aún no emos terminado: Graham le dice

En serio: Regina les pregunta 

Si: David le dice

David se aparta y Graham se acerca y se la vuelve a meter, Graham va muy rápido, Regina esta encima de él,David le coge la tetas y los pellizca, Regina gira la cabeza y se besan, Graham viene en ella 

David la ayuda a levantarse y la sube encima de él, Graham va ha su lado y empieza a tocarles las tetas,Regina gime de placer, Graham le muerde la teta y la besa, cuando termina Graham se sube atrás de ella se la vuelve a meter en el culo se la vuelve a follar así, cuando termina hacen lo mismo con David, Graham se va y David se queda con ella ahí 

Te ha gustado: David le pregunta

Si,como lo sabías: Regina le pregunta

Porque ya lo echo con él,en el bosque encantado: David le dice

Regina se va para arriba y David va detrás de ella,Regina se mete en la ducha y David se le une 

No te has cansado:Regina le dice mientras que le besa 

No,y quiero hacerlo de nuevo: David le besa

David empuja a Regina contra la pared donde le mete la polla,mientras que el agua caliente cae por encima de ellos dos,David la coge y así se la folla, cuando termina y se viste se toman un café

Cuantas veces los has hecho en el bosque encantado: Regina le pregunta

Porque no haces el hechizo y vemos otro: David le dice

Regina vuelve hacer el hechizo y ahora se les ve en el comedor,ahí ve a varios de su guardias,ve que ahí una mujer

David ha estado sentado hablando con uno de los suyos,ve a la chica,se despide y va ha verla

Hola: David le dice,la mujer ve al príncipe a su lado

Hola, encantada de conocerle:le chica le dice

Me llamo David y tú: David le dice

Isabella y soy una doncella: Isabella le dice

David tiene la polla dura y se le nota,coge la mano de Isabella y se a lleva hasta el bulto,la guardia está sonriendo,ahora sabe lo que viene

Regina y David están sentados viéndolo

Isabella sigue tocándole David le coge la mano y se la mete dentro 

Sigue: David le dice

Y ellos: Isabella le dice

Les da igual: David le dice

David la besa y está le devuelve el beso, mientras le mete las manos en sus partes lo nota muy húmedo,David se quita la ropa y se la quita también a Isabella,la sube encima de la mesa y la besa,la guardia también la tiene dura y sus pollas, David se aparta y se tumba

Chupala: David le dice

Isabella coge la polla y empieza a chuparle toda la longitud,uno de los guardias se acerca y s le sujeta la nuca y hace que atragante con la polla,una de sus manos va hacia las bolas y le da pellizco, David viene en su boca 

Súbete encima de mí para comerte el coño: David le dice

Isabella lo hace,uno de los guardias le ayuda y cuando se baja David empieza a chuparle el coño, Isabella gime de placer,el guardia que la ayudado se baja el pantalón y hace que se la chupe,David la sigue chupando el coño, Isabella viene en la boca y David traga,el guardia viene en su boca e Isabella se traga

Isabella se levanta y bajan de la mesa,David le da la vuelta y tiene un buen culo,mueve su mano hasta su polla y la alinea con la entrada, cuando lo tiene se la mete, empieza a folla y los guardias se ríen,David pone sus manos en las tetas mientras la folla por detrás,le besa el cuello, David viene dentro de ella

David se tumba en la mesa y hace que Isabella se sube se sienta en su polla y empieza a cabalgar sobre el,David lleva sus manos a las tetas y las pellizca,David se levanta y el besa el cuello,lo cambia a la boca viene dentro de ella, cuando termina le da la vuelta y se sube encima de ella y empieza a follala los guardias le pirotea de alegría,David la besa y viene dentro de ella 

Se baja y la coge la lleva hasta la pared donde la sube y se la folla otra vez

Encantado de conocerte Isabella: David le dice mientras se va,ve a sus guardias acercarse a ella para follarla 

Regina vuelve a quitar el hechizo,ve David tiene la polla dura así que la baja los pantalones y le hace una manada

Dios Regina sigue: David le dice

Regina le pellizca las bolas y David viene en su boca, cuando termina la besa y se va 

Mañana vuelves: Regina le pregunta

Claro: David le dice

David conduce hasta la casa de Emma sabe que Blanca no está ahí,tiene llaves así que entra y ve a Emma en el salón,este va hasta ella 

Hola papá:Emma le dice

Hola hija: David le dice

David se acerca,Emma ve que tiene la polla dura 

Quieres que te folle:Emma le pregunta

Quiero que me dejes follarte un poco más: David le dice

David se acerca y la besa,se van hasta la habitación de Emma,en el y se quitan la ropa la tumba encima de ella y la penetra mientras la besa,David se mueve rápido

Más papá:Emma le dice, David sonríe 

David lo hace,Emma gira la cabeza para besarle,se besan sin parar de follar, cuando viene, David la gira y la sube y vuelven a follar,David está disfrutando un montón viendo cómo su hija está cabalgando la polla,emma se agacha y se besan,David viene dentro de ella 

Eso ha sido:Emma dice 

Si: David dice aún sentado

Emma se levanta,pero David le da la vuelta y le vuelve a meter la polla en el coño,Emma le rodea el cuello mientras que la folla,se besan y David vuelve a venir dentro de ella, cuando termina David se viste y que Emma se ha dormido,se va

David está parado en el coche y vuelve a recorda la noche con Isabella

David vuelve al comedor y ve que Isabella sigue ahí parada,está desnuda y la vuelves a tener dura 

Isabella no se da cuenta,que David viene,le da la vuelta, Isabella ve que David está aquí

David la besa y le mete la polla en el coño,la tumba en la mesa,le rodea la cintura,David tiene un mejor acceso en el coño se la folla más de tres vez, cuando termina la lleva hasta su habitación,ahí la tumba y se la vuelve a follar,aunque Isabella está dormida David lo vuelve hacer otra vez, cuando termina se va a su habitación

En el coche David ve a una chica que va detrás de un callejón, se baja y va detrás de ella, cuando está a su lado le da la vuelta

Hola: David le dice

Hola David: la mujer le dice

Como estás Eva: David le dice

Bien y tú: Eva le dice mientras se echa para atrás, ve David se acerca, cuando mira para abajo ve que David tiene su polla dura 

David la besa, Eva le devuelve el beso, se baja el pantalón y ella se levanta la falda, David la coge y la apoya contra la pared, donde se la mete y se follan si que les importe nada 

David la folla dos veces antes de irse cada uno por un lado, pero antes poder irse Eva le da la vuelta se pone de rodillas y le hace una manada

David la ayuda a levantarse, que todavía tiene las bragas en la mano le mete la polla en el coño y se la vuelves follar

Hasta otro día: Eva le dice

Hasta otro día: David le dice

David está contento, se va ha su casa ya su habitación, se duerme encantado por lo de hoy


	3. Chapter 3

Al día siguiente en la comisaría Emma está de rodillas haciendo una manada a su tío, David entra y lo ve sonríe, James

Hola David: James dice Emma se saca la polla y sonríe 

Hola, como ha pasado esto: David le pregunta

Bueno verás: james dice 

Hoy por la mañana james se había acercado a la comisaría para hablar con su hermano pero ve ha Emma,así que si le acerca,se para detrás de ella y se mueve, haciendo que su polla se ponga dura,en segundo tiene a emma de rodillas chupando su polla 

James se lo dice que había sido unos minutos antes de que tú vinieras,james coge la cabeza de Emma y hace que siga chuparle, David ya tiene la suya dura así que le acerca para que también se la chupe,Emma gira y empieza con su padre,a su tío le da una paja,antes de poder llegar le gira la cabeza y hace que se trage todo el semen, cuando termina va hacia su padre y se la sigue chupando,james se va ha vestir pero David le dice que no que se quita toda la ropa,en eso David viene en la boca de Emma,se levanta y se desnudan

James la besa,Emma coge con la mano la polla de su padre y empieza a hacerle una paja,pero la para 

James siéntate en la cama: David le dice

James lo hace Emma se sube encima para que se la meta en el culo, cuando están David se acerca y se la mete en el coño,los dos hermanos empiezan a follarla sin piedad, David ve como las dos van a la vez,Emma está gritando de placer

Más ahh siguir:Emma les dice

Los dos hacen lo que les piden, cuando han llegado,le dan la vuelta Emma y se la vuelven a follar,al terminar David se viste,pero james ha cogido a Emma y la ha tumbado en la cama dónde la vuelves a follar, cuando termina se viste y siguen con su trabajo

Mientras tanto David está con el coche cuando ve a Ella,se le para a su lado

Hola Ella: David le dice con una sonrisa

Hola David,como estás: Ella le dice

Bien te llevo: David le pregunta

Si,no te importa: Ella le dice

Claro que no,pero tengo que hacer una parada rápida en el bosque no te importa: David le dice

No: Ella se sube en el coche

David acelera el coche y van hasta el bosque ha una zona que nadie suele ir, cuando para ve que hay una casa,así que bajan y van los dos juntos, Ella va delante y David detrás,la abre y no hay nadie 

Parece que no hay nadie:ella le dice

Los dos empiezan a moverse por la casa,ella ve el dormitorio y David ya tiene polla bien dura, Ella se para y David se pone detrás y empieza a moverse, Ella intenta irse pero David la agarra

O no: David le dice

Ella lo ve, David tiene una de su mano y se la lleva hasta el pantalón donde le hace toca su polla,David le muerde el cuello, escucha gemir a Ella

David esto está falta,soy la mujer de tu nieto: Ella intenta hacerle entrar en razón

Me da igual:David la gira y la besa,al principio no le devuelve el beso pero poco a poco le va besando se quitan la ropa,David se sienta y Ella a su lado, Ella le da una paja mientras que se besan, Ella siente algo caliente ve que David está apunto de venir,lo hace más rápido, cuando termina Ella se pone de rodillas y empieza a chuparle la polla,lo escupe y con la mano lo extiende por toda la longitud,le mira a los ojos y se la mete hasta el final, Ella con la mano le da pellizco a los huevos, Ella le escucha gemir 

Ya viene tragate todo: David le dice

Ella espera a que el semen de David ven cuando lo hace se lo traga,David la levanta y empieza a chuparle las tetas,una de su mano baja hasta el coño donde le metes los dedos,la siente venir,le saca los dedos y se los da para que los chupe 

David la tumba de espalda y se sube encima de ella,coge con la mano su polla y busca la entrada en el culo, cuando lo tiene sea mete, David empieza a moverse despacio,pero a los pocos empieza a ir rápido David tarda poco en llegar,le da la vuelta y se la mete en el coño le separa las piernas con las manos y empieza a ir rápido 

Joder más: Ella grita de placer

David lo hace, cuando termina,no sale se tumba encima de ella y empieza a follarla otra vez, Ella le rodea la cintura y David va más adentro,le besa el cuello,se gira y se basan, David viene dentro otra vez y ahora hace que se siente encima de él,la pone al revés y hace Ella se vea en el espejo, cuando termina le da la vuelta y vuelve a empezar,David agarra las tetas y juega con ellas, cuando termina se levanta, Ella se viste pero David no 

Hay que irse:ella le dice

Aún no, nos quedamos un rato más: David sale desnudo de la habitación ya la cocina donde ahí cerveza le ofrece una a Ella que lo coge con gusto

David se sienta en el salón y Ella a su lado, David pone una película x y a Ella no le queda más remedio que verla, David se acerca y le quita toda la ropa, los dos se quedan desnudos, mientras se toman la cerveza y siguen viendo la película, Ella nota como a David se la apuesto dura otra vez, David la mira y la coge la mano y se la lleva hasta la polla haciendo que Ella le haga una paja, David mueve su mano hacia el clotis de ella y lo empieza a tócalo, cuando se separa se lleva los dos hacia su boca y lo chupa

Hace que Ella le dejé de dar la paja y la coge y la pone encima de él, metiéndole la polla empieza hace que cabalgar sobre ella, mientras que la besa,David le muerde el cuello en su punto débil, haciendo que los dos vengan,David se levanta con ella encima y van hasta la mesa del comedor donde la tumba y empieza a embestir , escucha gemir a Ella

Más ohhh,si: Ella dice 

David la embiste más fuerte, haciendo que los dos griten de placer,le da unos empujes más y llegan a la vez,la ayuda de bajar de la mesa

Estas bien: David le pregunta

Si,pero quiero darme una ducha: Ella le dice

David la lleva hasta el baño,ella se mete pero David entra y la empuja hasta la pared donde la vuelve a meter la polla y se la folla, cuando termina salen vestido hacia el coche, cuando David abre el coche empuja a Ella hacia los asientos de atrás donde la vuelve a follar, cuando ya termina los dos van a su asientos, David arrancar y vuelven a la ciudad,antes de bajar le dice algo 

La próxima vez quiero follar con tu amiga también: David le dice

Claro: Ella le dice se baja

David arrancar y ve ha Henry,ve que Henry se para a comprar un café,así que espera, cuando sale baja la ventanilla

Hola chaval: David le dice con una sonrisa

He abuelo que haces por aquí: Henry le dice

Había salido a dar una vuelta y te he visto y he esperado a que salieras,a donde vas: David le pregunta

A ver a mi madre: Henry le dice

A quien de las dos: David le dice

A Regina: Henry le dice

Vamos te llevo: David le dice, Henry se sube y van hablando hasta que llegan a la puerta de Regina, Henry abre y los dos entran, Henry le dice que va uno momento a su antigua habitación, David va hasta lo cocina donde está se pone detrás de ella y empieza a mover la cadera para que sienta la polla dura 

Hola: David le dice,le besa el cuello

Hola: Regina le dice

David la saca hacia el salón,hay Regina le toca el bulto por encima cuando escucha una voz 

Mamá que haces con el abuelo: Henry le pregunta

Tocale la polla: Regina le dice con diferencia

Henry te va ha gustar: David le dice

Qué: Henry dice 

Verás fíate de mi: David le dice

Hace que Henry se sienta, Regina en el medio y David a su lado 

Tocale la polla a él también: David le dice a Regina

Regina lleva su mano hasta el pantalón de Henry,le baja la bragueta y le saca la polla donde empieza a darle una paja, Henry echa la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando mira que le está dando una manada a David, cambia hacia la de él

Regina echa la cabeza para atrás y hace que David le muerda el cuello,Henry la besa, Regina siente algo caliente en su mano ve que van venir va un poco más rápido y los dos vienen en sus manos, Regina lo chupa

Joder: Henry es lo único que dice 

Regina se pone de rodillas y se lleva la polla de David a la boca, David agarra ha Henry y le pone a su lado, Regina con su mano empieza a trabajar en la polla de su hijo,se las va alternato entre las dos,antes meterla les dice

Porque no os besais: Regina les dice

David le agarra del cuello y le besa, Henry le devuelve el beso, mientras que Regina las sigue chupando, cuando están apunto de venir los dos hace que Regina se echa para atrás, ellos se termina de masturbar y cuando sale el semen se lo echa a la cara, Regina lo coge y lo chupa 

Tanto David cómo Henry la ayuda a ponerse de pie, les besa y con una sonrisa

Nos vamos a la habitación: Regina les pregunta

No le contesta porque ya saben la respuesta, David sujeta a Regina en las escaleras donde la besa, la deja y Henry también la besa 

Al entrar en la habitación David va hasta el final, Henry se queda en la puerta

Como lo hacemos: David les pregunta

Ya lo sé: Henry dice 

Va hasta David y se lo cuenta a este me gusta, los dos sonriendo la miran 

Regina ponete ahí, te vamos a follar el culo: David le dice

Regina va hasta la cama y se apoya en la madera, Henry se coloca detrás y se la empieza a meter, David se coloca detrás de Henry y se la mete

Henry empieza a mover las caderas para empezar a follar en el culo, cuando ya ve que puede ir más rápido, David se une, David ve como su polla entra y sale del culo de Henry, Henry embiste más fuerte en Regina

Sigue hijo: Regina dice 

Henry empieza a ir más rápido,ve como sale, por detrás David le embiste con fuerza

Que te gusta: David le pregunta

Si: Henry le dice

Henry gira la cabeza y se besan, Henry le mete la lengua en la boca, David viene con unos empujes dentro de Henry, Henry le echa todo a Regina y Regina grita de placer

David y Henry cambian de posición, David se la mete en el culo de Regina, Henry mueve su mano hasta que esté dura cuando está,se la mete

Empieza a embestir a Regina, David tiene sus manos en la cadera de Regina para ir rápido, Henry mira para abajo y ve como sale y entra su polla del culo de David, Henry le embiste con fuerza,los dos vienen a la vez

Los dos se echan para atrás y ayudan a Regina a levantarse, David se acerca a Regina te besa,se van echando para atrás la gira y la tumba en la cama se separan y ven a Henry

Henry se acerca y separa las piernas de su madre, David se ríe,Henry coge y con su mano hace que se le ponga dura, cuando está se acerca al coño de su polla y empieza a moverse,David se masturba la polla 

Hazlo más rápido Henry: David le dice

Henry hace lo que le dice y empieza a embestir con más fuerza a su madre

Joder,si más ahhh,ohhh si..si: Regina grita de placer

Henry sigue embistiendo con más fuerza,se está divirtiendo follando a su madre,ve como David viene y se lo lleva a la boca para que se lo trage, Henry viene después de verlo

David cambia con Henry, David le mete la polla en el coño y empieza a embestir, Henry se pone a su lado y se masturba la polla, mientras que David la folla Henry hace que Regina le mira y mientras se masturba, David viene con unos empujes, Henry viene en la boca,ve como se lo traga, cuando David sale de Regina se pone a lado

He Henry una última vez: David le dice

Claro: Henry le dice

David hace que Henry se tumbe y sube a Regina,está se sienta en la polla y empieza a cabalgar sobre ella, David se pone a su lado de pie y hace que se la meta en la boca,Regina le sujeta la cintura y se la empieza a chuparle más rápido, Henry coge las tetas y juega con ellas, David le sujeta y y mueve las caderas más rápido

Ohhh: David viene en su boca,se aparta y ve como Henry la sujeta la cintura y va más rápido

Eres una puta: Henry dice 

Si lo soy: Regina dice 

Henry acelera más y en cuestión de segundos viene dentro,ayuda a Regina a levantarse y David se tumba,hace lo mismo como Henry y empieza a follar muy rápido,ahora los dos vienen a la vez,Regina se levanta y David sale de ella,todos se viste y van hacia el salón

Regina se sienta y ve como los dos se van,ve como se suben al coche y ella sube y se tumba en la cama durmiendo

En el coche, David conduce hasta el bosque donde para el coche y se enfrenta a Henry

Cuantas veces te has acostado con mi madre: Henry le pregunta

Unas cuantas veces y en el bosque encantado también lo he echo: David le dice

Quiero me lo cuentes un día: Henry le dice

Claro,te llevo a casa: David le pregunta

Si: Henry le dice

David enciende el coche y se van a la casa de Henry,tarda unos cinco minutos cuando llegan se baja y se va ha su casa

David enciende y va por unas de las calles cuando ve a una chica,así que se para a su lado,baja la ventanilla

Hola: David dice

Hola sheriff:la chica le dice subiendo al coche 

Como estás Hannah: David le pregunta

Bien y tú: Hannah le dice 

David arranca el coche y empieza a llevarlo por la carretera, Hannah ve como tiene un bulto, así que le baja la bragueta y le saca la polla, se la mueve un poco y después baja la cabeza y empieza a chuparla, David para el coche y deja que le haga la manada, Hannah acelera haciendo que venga enseguida

Vamos atrás: David le dice

Se mueve hacia atrás, David se sienta primero haciendo que Hannah se sienta encima de él, y empieza a follar, se besan mientras que le monta, cuando termina se suben los pantalones y David la lleva hasta casa, él después se va a su casa


	4. Chapter 4

Al día siguiente David está en el coche cuando ve a Henry, le pita y espera ha que se suba, ya en el coche

Hola Henry: David le dice

Hola qué pasa: Henry le pregunta

Nada, solo te voy a contar cómo empezó, pero te lo tienes que imaginar o que tú madre haga un hechizo y lo veamos: David le dice

Mi madre: Henry le dice

David arrancar el coche y van a la casa de Regina, Henry abre la puerta y entran, Regina los ve y sonríe 

Hola mamá: Henry le dice

Hola Henry, David que pasa: Regina le dice

Quiero que hagas el hechizo y también se lo enseñes a Henry: David le dice

Ok: Regina le dice 

Regina hace el hechizo y aparecen en unos de los pasillos del castillo

Ven caminando a David,con uno de su guardia hablando, cuando al girar se chocan con una mujer muy hermosa

Lo siento mucho:les dice

No pasa nada,está bien: David le pregunta

Si, perdón mi nombre es Anna soy una doncella pero nunca había estado aquí,y me he perdido:Anna les dice

Yo la acompaño tú sigue: David le dice a su guardia, él ya sabe lo que va hacer

Gracias príncipe: Anna le dice

David y Anna van caminando,la gira por un pasillo donde solo hay habitaciones, David ya la tiene dura de pensarlo,Anna mira y se para 

Es por aquí:Anna le pregunta

Si,es un atajo: David le dice ya muy cerca de ella

Antes de poder hablar Anna siente los labios de David sobre ella,la está besando,se aparta de él

Que hace y tú mujer: Anna le dice,pero David le agarra la mano y hace que se la lleve hasta su polla para que se la toque

Ella no está aquí,y si no lo sabe no pasa nada: David le dice

David la ve y la vuelve a besar,mete las manos por debajo del vestido y se las lleva hasta su clotis,lo nota muy húmedo, David la empuja contra la pared donde se besan,le mete la lengua en su boca y la escucha gemir,los dos dejan de tocar al otro y se separan

Ven por aquí: David le dice

La lleva hasta una de las puertas y cuando la abre y solo hay una cama,se vuelven a besar, ahora Anna no hace falta que le coge la mano,ella la lleva directamente hacia la polla y empieza a moverla,se siguen besando haya que David viene en su mano,se separa y David le dice

Chupalo: David le dice

Anna hace lo que le pide y lo hace, David le besa el cuello mientras que le va quitado el vestido dejándola desnuda, él hace lo mismo con la suya, David tiene sus manos en la cadera mientras se besan, cuando les falta el aire se separan

Arrodíllate y empieza a chuparla: David le dice

Anna lo hace y coge la polla con la mano y con una sonrisa traviesa se la mete le mira a los ojos y empieza a chuparla, Anna pone las manos en la cadera y mueve la cabeza rápido, David le sujeta la cabeza y hace que se trage todo la polla haciendo que tenga arcadas,Anna saca la polla de la boca y con la mano empieza a moverla mientras que se acerca y le chupa los huevos, después vuelve a meterse toda y haciendo que David venga en la boca, David mira para abajo y ve como se lo traga

Anna no se levanta,en cambio le besa los abdominales,Anna se levanta y se basan, David lleva su mano hacia el clotis y empieza a tocarlo, David la deja de besar para ir al cuello donde lo muerde y lo besa, sienta que Anna está apunto de venir,la vuelve a besar y Anna viene David se chupa los dedos

David la sienta, David baja y empieza a besar los pechos,le muerde uno de ellos y con el otro empieza a jugar, Anna echa la cabeza para atrás, David va bajando y le besa el vientre,con su mano le separa las piernas y entonces mente la cabeza entre las piernas y empieza a chuparle el clotis, David mueve su lengua de atrás hacia delante,en unos de los momentos la mira y le muerde el clotis, David empieza a lamer más rápido haciendo que Anna venga en cuestión de segundos

David se levanta y la ayuda a levantarse,se besan y David le da la vuelta

Apoya las manos en la cama y separa las piernas: David le dice

Ok: Anna le dice

Anna se da la vuelta y apoya las manos en la cama, mientras que separa las piernas, David se coge la polla y se la toca hasta que esté bien dura, cuando la tiene se la mete

David empieza a moverse despacio,no se la mete de todo,y cuando cree que está lista se la mete hasta el final, Anna grita

Joder,si: Anna dice

David empieza a trabajar en su culo rápido,al mira para abajo como se les mueve las ratas,el esta sonriendo

Ahhh,si ohhhhhh: Anna está gritando de placer

Si sigue,puta: David grita

David acelera y le mira las tetas,mientras que pone con fuerza las manos en la cadera para ir más profundo, David siente venir a Anna, él sigue y viene detrás de ella,se la saca

Anna se da la vuelta con las piernas débil, David la agarra y se besan,se echan para atrás Anna se tumba en la almohada

David la mira y separa las piernas, Anna le mira como coge su polla y hace que esté dura,la mira y empieza ha meterla, David no sé lo piensa y empieza a moverse, David mira y ve como desapare su polla,con sus manos mantiene las piernas bien separadas y empieza acelera 

Tócate las tetas: David le dice

Anna hace lo que le pide,se tira del pezón y juega con ellas,se chupa los dedos y se los lleva hasta las tetas 

Ohhh,si joder: David dice 

Ohhhhhh,más ahhh príncipe más: Anna grita

David viene poco después de eso,le echa una buena carga, David se tumba encima de ella y se besan, David la vuelve a penetrar,y empieza a moverse, David le mete la lengua en su boca,Anna le rodea el cuello,separa un poco más más piernas y David tiene un mejor acceso,se separa y David baja su boca hasta el cuello donde lo empieza a morderle

Ahhh,ahhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Anna grita

David la vuelve a besar,se miran a los ojos y los dos vienen a la vez 

David sale y hace que se eche a un lado, él después se tumba y la ayuda a sentarse encima y la penetra, David le sujeta la cintura y la ayuda a moverse de arriba abajo,en cuanto tienen el ritmo David lleva su mano hasta las tetas y se las toca, Anna echa la cabeza para atrás y cierra los ojos

David está pesando en lo puta que es,sigue follando así,hasta que siente que ella ya viene,pero él aguanta hasta que tiene que volver a subir y bajar, David se levanta y la besa, David viene dentro de ella,tarda en vacía su contenido en ella 

Te ha gustado: David le pregunta

Si,joder: Anna dice 

Se viste y David la ayuda ha llegar hasta donde tenía que ir 

Por la noche David está caminando hacia su habitación cuando ve Anna ahí parada,se acerca por detrás,Anna se tienda, cuando la gira ve que es el príncipe,sonríe y David la lleva hasta su habitación 

En la habitación David la besa,y se desnudan, David abajo y Anna le está montado,se ríen y mientras que se follan unas cuantas veces más,antes de que Anna se vaya 

Ya en la casa de Regina, Henry está sorprendido de que su abuelo engañara a su abuela con tanta facilidad y con diferentes mujer 

Eso ha: Henry no puede decir nada

Regina mira para abajo y ve que los dos la tiene dura,así que lleva sus manos hacia las pollas de ellos y se la toca 

Vamos Henry, parece que tú madre quiere que se la metamos,te apuntas: David le dice, mientras van con Regina a la mesa 

Henry va detrás,se baja el pantalón y se la toca,se mira y el va ha ser el primero en follar con su madre

Regina tiene las piernas abiertas y Henry la penetra,no tarda en llegar,se cambia con David y también se la folla en cuestión de segundos viene dentro de ella

David y Henry se ponen los pantalones y se van,se suben al coche y David le lleva hasta su casa, Henry se baja y se mete en su casa 

David arrancar el coche y conduce hasta otra zona que él no vive,es una zona sin mucho vecinos,aparca el coche en una casa grande se baja y llama ha la puerta,espera ha que le abra,es una mujer quien abre David entra 

Hola Carol: David le dice

Hola David,le has encontrado:Carol le pregunta

No,pero sigo buscando: David le dice

La acompaña hasta la cocina donde le dice que si quiere un café le dice que si,se lo da 

Verás como el perro aparece antes: David le dice

David la consuela, cuando Carol se da la vuelta, David se pone detrás al girarse se topa con David que no sé lo piensa y la besa,Carol le devuelve el beso,su mano baja hasta la bragueta y la baja le saca la polla y empieza a moverla, David lleva sus manos hasta la camiseta y se la saca,le besa el cuello mientras que le desabrocha el sujetador,las tetas está suelta y se las toca 

Carol deja de tocale la polla,para quitarle la ropa,se la quita y los dos están desnudos, David le lleva hasta la mesa donde la ayuda a subirse,en cuando está se besan con más pasión, David se separa y le besa el cuello y su mano van al coño y le mete los dedos mientras que se besan la folla así,en cuanto termina se la lleva hasta la boca 

Carol de baja de la mesa y se pone de rodillas,coge la polla y empieza a chuparle,su mirada es traviesa, David lleva su mano hasta la cabeza, hace que se la trage entera, no tiene arcadas,con las manos juega con los huevos,le da un apretón y David viene en la boca

Carol se pone de pie y David hace que se sienta en la mesa,la besa el cuello y va bajando hasta las tetas donde las muerde, cuando termina le besa el vientre, Carol ve como se pone de rodillas y le separa las piernas,ve como saca la lengua y empieza a chuparle el clotis,se lo muerde 

Ohhh,si David: Carol grita

David empieza acelera,ve como intenta cerrar las piernas pero no le deja,ella viene en su boca, David se levanta se acerca se besan,la ayuda a bajarse,le da la vuelta

Ahora por detrás:carol le dice

Si: David le dice

Carol separa las piernas y espera a que David se la meta, David mueve su polla cuando está dura se la mete,y empieza a follarla así 

Si joder:Carol grita

Si,si ahhh: David grita

David pone sus manos en la cadera y acelera las embestidas,la sigue embistiendo hasta que viene en ella,le da la vuelta y se besan la ayuda a levantarse en la mesa,se acerca y la penetra mientras que se besan,los dos miran para abajo y ve como la polla desaparecer en el coño de ella, David se acerca y le muerde el cuello haciendo que venga los dos a la vez

Cuando termina David no tiene la intención de irse,en cambio la coge en brazos mientras van a la habitación donde vuelven a follar durante horas,ya por la noche cuando David se viste ve que el perro ya está ahí,se lo dice y se va

En el coche David conduce sin prisa,antes de llegar a su casa ve a una amiga,se para ha su lado

He Amanda: David le dice

Hola David,te importa llevarme hacia mi casa: Amanda le pregunta, mientras se sube al coche

David arrancar y conduce hacia la casa de Amanda 

Amanda ve que David tiene la polla dura ya que se le nota,así que le baja la bragueta y la saca, David la mira y está se la lleva hasta la boca donde le hace una manada, David para el coche en un descampado y espera a que Amanda termine de follar su boca, David viene con fuerza en la boca

Vamos fuera: David le dice

Los dos se bajan,no hay nadie así que se quitan la ropa y David la besa está le devuelve el beso

Estas muy buena: David le dice

Gracias: Amanda le dice

David le da la vuelta la empuja contra el capo, poniendo su culo a la vista, David se acerca y la penetra, va muy rápido, cuando llega le da la vuelta y se besan, van hacia atrás David abre la puerta de atrás y hace que Amanda se suba primera, está se tumba y David encima de ella, los dos se besan mientras que David la folla sin contemplaciones, cuando viene la primera vez los dos se cambia ahora David está sentado y ella encima y vuelve a follar, después de más de 6 veces que se follan se viste y la lleva hasta su casa, está se baja y el va ha la suya


	5. Chapter 5

David ha estado en su casa unos días con blanca,le da un beso 

Voy a trabajar,te veo después: David le dice

Me da otro beso: Blanca le pide, David la besa y se va 

David se mete en el coche y arranca,va hasta el bosque donde ve a Robin así que se acerca él

Hola Robin: David le saluda

Hola David,que haces por aquí: Robin le pregunta

Nada,solo dando una vuelta: David le dice

Y vienes hasta aquí: Robin le pregunta con una sonrisa

Claro, quieres acompañarme por ahí,así te ayudo a traer las cosas: David le pregunta

Claro,espera que les digo que me voy y ahora vuelvo: Robin le dice 

Robin se sube al coche y se ponen en marcha, David conduce hasta la tienda para comprar agua, cerveza y demás,al volver al coche, David conduce hasta la casa de Regina,Yaa que Robin se lo ha pedido 

Cuando aparca y se bajan entran en la casa de Regina,la buscan abajo pero no está,así que se suben para arriba, entra el la habitación de Regina y le encuentra en la cama

Robin ve que Regina esta desnuda así que se da la vuelta, David se ríe y Regina sonríe

Vamos no pasa nada: Regina le dice

En cambio David se agacha y la besa, Robin se da la vuelta y los ve 

Que pasa con Blanca: Robin le dice

No duele si no sé lo digo: David le dice

Regina se levanta y se acerca a él,le agarra la cabeza y le besa,le acerca con ella hasta la cama 

Se separan y David se acerca los tres se sienta,mientras que David la besa y Robin le muerde el cuello, Regina le saca ha los dos la polla y empieza a moverla,de arriba abajo, Regina se aparta y besa ha Robin, David lleva su mano hasta el pecho de Regina y se lo toca, Regina acelera el ritmo haciendo que los dos vengan a la vez

Tanto David cómo Robin tienen la respiración entrecortada y Regina se lleva las manos hacia la boca y chupa el semen de los dos,al mirar ver que lo hace erótico y se la pone duras otra vez, Robin es quien habla

David túmbate, Regina te subes a su boca y yo a tu lado y me la chupas, después cambiamos: Robin les dice

David con una sonrisa lo hace se tumba en la almohada Regina se sube,pero antes le besa y después se sienta y Robin base pone de pie y alinea la polla con la boca de Regina, está se lo mete en la boca hasta la mitad, Robin le sujeta la nuca y hace que se la meta haya el final, David le muerde el clotis haciendo que gime de placer, Regina se saca la polla y con la mano la toca mientras que le chupa los huevos, David vuelve a lamer, Regina se la vuelve a meter hasta el final, Robin mueve las piernas rápido haciendo que Regina se ahogué, Robin viene en la boca con unos empujes, David mueve la lengua rápido haciendo que Regina venga en su boca

Robin saca la polla y se aparta, Regina se mueve un poco y David sale de abajo se levanta y Robin se baja, entonces Robin se tumba y Regina se sube encima de la boca, David hace lo que ha hecho Robin y se la mete en la boca, Regina se la traga entera, Robin mueve la lengua de atrás hacia delante, Regina se la saca y le chupa los huevos,se la vuelve a meter, Robin le muerde el clotis, Regina casi se saca la polla pero David le sujeta la nuca haciendo que no pare de chuparle, David viene en su boca y la ve como se lo traga, Robin hace que venga enseguida,los dos se bajan de la cama

Sigues tú o yo: Robin le pregunta a David

Tú: David le dice con su sonrisa descarada

Robin se tumba, Regina a su lado pero le dice que se de la vuelta, Robín se la mete así en el culo y la empieza a embestir si que le diera tiempo acostumbrase a su tamaño, Robin le gira la cabeza para besarla, David se masturba viéndoles, Robin acelera 

Joderrrrrrr: Regina le dice

Los dos sonríen como se comportan, David cuando está cerca va ha su lado 

Abre la boca: David le pide 

Regina abre y David le echa todo el semen haciendo que se lo trage, Robin acelera un poco más y viene enseguida, cuando termina Robin espera ya que está respirando con dificultad,así que espera 

Cuando Robin se ha recuperado se cambia con David que Robin ha echo,se la mete y le hace una burla a Regina de ir despacio, Robin se coge la mano y empieza a masturbarme la polla,se miran y David acelera sus embestidas, Regina sonríe y se besan, Robin ha diferencia de David se agacha y le toca las tetas, cuando le deja de besar, Regina tiene la boca abierta y Robin se la mete haciendo que venga, David viene en el culo 

Eso ha sido: Robin dice

Si muy caliente: Regina dice con una sonrisa

Robin se sienta, David ayuda a Regina a sentarse en la polla de Robin,pero ha revés, haciendo que David vea cómo sale y se mete la polla en el coño, Robin le sujeta la cintura y ayuda a bajar y subir rápido, David está a su lado tocándole las tetas y chupando

Ahhhhhhhhh,síii, más ahhhhhhhhh ohhhhhh: Regina es lo único que llega ha decir

David le muerde el pezón,y ve que Regina cierra los ojos sabe que va ha venir, David gira la cabeza y le dice a Robin sin hablar que están apunto de llegar, Robin acelera y viene dentro de ella

Es una puta verdad Robin: David le pregunta

Si y una buena: Robin con sonrisa le contesta

A Regina no le da tiempo a contestar ya David se ha tumbado y la han ayudado a sentarse y ha empezado a follarla,los dos la hacen venir rápido, David con unos empujes viene dentro

David se levanta y Regina se tumba, Robin le separa las piernas y le mete la polla, David se pone a su lado y la besa, David le mete la polla en la boca y hace que le haga una manada mientras que Robin se la folla 

Siiiiiiiiiiii: Robin grita

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita

David viene en poco tiempo,la saca y se pone a su lado tocándole las tetas, Robin viene también, cuando la saca se cambia, David se la mete enseguida y empieza a embestir si darle tiempo, Regina mueve la cabeza para tener la polla a su lado se la mete y el hace la manada, Robin le toca las tetas

Ahhhhhhh:los dos gritan viendo a la vez

Robin se tumba, David la ayuda y la siesta en la polla, David la alinea con el culo y los dos empiezan a moverse a la vez

Ahhhhhhhhh: Regina grita

Robin levanta la cabeza y la besa, David le da besos por la espalda, Regina así se sienta llena y los dos se vacían a la vez

Vuelven a cambiar y vuelven a follarla así,no le da tiempo a respirar, Robin acelera aún más sus embestidas se la mete con fuerza haciendo que Regina le duela un poco

Aquí viene: Robin grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Entonces los dos se bajan la ven y con afirmación, Robin base vuelve a tumbar David la ayuda a subirse en la polla, empieza despacio a cabalgar, Robin le sujeta la cintura haciendo que Regina eche la cabeza para ya que van rápido

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhbhhhhhhhh: Regina dice 

David se ha masturbado y cuando está a punto de llegar se pone a su lado y se lo echa en la cara, Robin viene detrás de eso 

Regina se levanta y Robin se baja, entonces David se tumba y Regina se sube encima de él, empieza a cabalgar David le sujeta la cintura para ir rápido, Robin también se masturba, David levanta la mano hasta las tetas donde se la toca haciendo que venga a la vez,al terminar los tres se meten en al ducha y se la vuelven a follar, cuando salen se visten y ve Regina se ha quedado dormida,ellos salen de la casa y David lleva a Robin a su casa,le ayuda a sacar las cosas 

Hasta otro día Robin: David le dice

Hasta luego: Robin le dice

Los dos están contentos por lo que han echo

David arranca el coche y se va ha casa de Regina,entra y la ve el el salón,solo que cuando entrá ve ha Henry follando con su madre,este sonríe y se sienta, cuando termina se sienta a su lado

Regina le besa y vuelve hacer un hechizo haciendo que los tres vean el castillo 

David va caminando por el pasillo,va hacia la cocina para pedir que le cambié el menú,ve ha una mujer,así que le acerca

Hola: David le dice

Hola principe:la mujer le dice

Hola en qué puedo ayudarte ésto: David le pregunta 

Me llamo Alice,dicen que mi hermano ha robado algo en el castillo de León pero es mentira y quisiera saber si puedes ayudarme: Alice le pregunta

Claro hablaré con él: David le dice

Gracias: Alice le dice

Alice empieza a caminar y David va detrás de ella, cuando nadie le ve,la empuja hacia la pared,donde le besa el cuello

Mi príncipe que hace: Alice le pregunta, mientras que David le muerde el cuello

Te ayudo pero quiero que me dejes follarte: David le dice mientras que le coge la mano y se la lleva hasta el pantalón donde la nota dura 

Alice no dice nada ya que David le da la vuelta,le mete la mano por debajo del vestido y se la lleva hasta su parte donde le nota que está muy húmeda, Alice le sigue tocando la polla por encima del pantalón, David la deja de besar y ve una habitación,la lleva hasta allí

Una vez dentro se besan y se quitan la ropa, David va bajando y se entretiene chupando las tetas ya que son muy grandes,se aparta y la vuelve a besar, cuando se aleja 

Chupala: David le ordena

Alice va bajando y le va dando besos por todas partes hasta llegar a sus abdominales donde pasa las manos y lo lame,le mira y se pone de rodillas,coge la polla y empieza a moverla y con una sonrisa se la mete hasta el final, David está sorprendido que no tenga arcadas, Alice mueve la cabeza rápido, después de unas veces que se la lame la saca y con la mano la mueve,le coge los huevos y los chupa cuando se cansa se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca y David mueve la cadera rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita

Alice sigue hasta que nota que ya sale entonces cierra la boca en la polla y espera ha que se lo eche, cuando lo tiene en la boca se lo traga

David la levanta y la siesta en la cama,se pone de rodillas y le separa las piernas mete la cara y empieza a lamer el clotis,Alice le coge la mano y se la lleva hasta su pecho haciendo que juegue con ellas, David aparte de chuparle el clotis sigue jugando

Ahhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii masssssss: Alice grita

David sigue así,le toca con la mano haciendo que venga,ve que Alice está respirando rápidamente,la levanta y la besa

Le da la vuelta y le pide que ponga las manos en la pared, David se coge la polla y se la pone dura,al estar ya dura se la mete y empieza a embestir, sujeta la cintura y se mueve rápido,le gusta el sonido que hace,la escucha gemir

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh síii ohhhhhhhhh: Alice grita

David ve como las tetas se le mueve,le da bofetada en el culo y la escucha gemir más

Siiii masssss: Alice grita, David hace lo que le pide y acelera las embestidas,echa la cabeza para atrás y viene dentro de ella,la saca y se dan la vuelta, Alice le rodea el cuello y se basan, David la empuja contra la cama haciendo que nos dos se caigan,se separan

Ponte de lado: David le dice

Alice lo hace y David se tumba a su lado,le levanta la pierna y se la mete, David la empieza a embestir

Siiiiiiiiiiii: Alice grita, David se ríe 

Acelera aún más las embestidas, David le gira la cabeza y se besan,le mete la lengua en la boca,con la mano se la lleva hasta la teta y la hace venir,ella llega al orgasmo que él, David se mueve un poco más y se vacía en ella

Sale y se pone delante de ella la vuelve a embestir,tiene las piernas vienen separadas y ve como su polla aparece y desaparece en el coño,la sigue escuchando 

Ahhhhhhhhh: Alice grita

David hace que venga pero él no, cuando parece que ya ha terminado entonces nota que David vienen en ella, haciendo que vuelva a tener otro orgasmo

Alice respira entrecortada, mientras que David se tumba encima y sin saca la polla del coño la empieza a embestir, mientras que la besa, Alice le rodea la cintura y David tiene mejor acceso,se besan le mete la lengua en la boca,se separa y le besa el cuello en su pulso,unos empujes más y llegan a la vez 

David se levanta y ella sale, él se tumba y la coge la siesta en encima y empieza a cabalgar, David le sujeta la cintura y hace que vaya rápido

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhh: Alice grita

Ohhhh, aquí viene: David le dice

Entonces viene dentro de ella,se agacha y se besan, Alice sale de la polla y David se sienta,la coge y estando sentados se la vuelve a meter y la folla otra vez 

Cuando termina Alice se viste y se van, David se tumba y se duerme le ha gustado mucho,a la mañana siguiente hablar con el Rey León para que suelten al hermano de Alice

Ha pasado unos días desde qué el Rey León soltó al hermano, él está caminando por el pasillo cuando ve Alice que se acerca a él

Hola principe: Alice le dice

Hola,ya me enterado que han soltado a tú hermano: David le dice

Si, gracias: Alice le dice

De nada: David le dice con su sonrisa

Quería agradecerte que le ayudarás: Alice le dice

David no dice nada pero Alice lleva su mano hasta los pantalones y la mueve para que se le ponga dura 

David la besa y está le devuelve el beso,se la lleva hasta su habitación donde se desnudan

Alice se pone de rodillas y empieza a chuparle la polla, rápidamente también los huevos, David tarda poco en llegar

David la levanta y le besa el cuello va bajando y se entretiene en los pechos donde lo muerde y lo chupa,con la otra juega y le pellizca el pezón, Alice echa la cabeza para atrás, David sigue bajando llega al vientre donde lo muerde

Ahhhh: Alice grita

David le levanta la pierna y mete la cabeza, empieza a chuparle el clotis no la deja respirar ya que lo hace rápido,se lo muerde y ella viene en la boca 

David se levanta y se besan,le mete los dedos en el coño y la folla así, David se saca los dedos y se lo lleva a la boca y lo chupa

Alice se pone de rodillas y junta las tetas, sabe lo que quiere hacer,así que David empieza a follar las tetas Alice chupa la polla cuando está a su alcance

Ahhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita, Alice junta un poco más más tetas y le gusta, David viene después de juntar más las tetas

Alice se pone de pie y se gira se sube a la cama y se pone de rodillas, David se pone detrás,le mete la polla y empieza a embestir,va rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh: Alice grita

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh si: David grita mientras que sigue embistiendo

David acelera y acaba viniendo en poco tiempo,le saca la polla y se da la vuelta, David se tumba y la besa

David y Alice follan toda la noche en muchas posiciones,ya por la mañana Alice le dice que se tiene que bañar para no oler a sexo,van juntos a la baño donde la vuelve a follar, Alice se viste y se va

Ha pasado un par de días cuando Alice vuelve al castillo con un hombre,buscan al príncipe y le encuentra en la sala real,así que entra 

David mira y ve Alice ahí parada con un hombre

Hola principe: Alice le dice

Hola Alice y el quien es: David le pregunta

Él es mi hermano: Alice le dice

Quería agradecerte en persona por sálvame príncipe:le dice hombre

David se despide de ellos,por la noche Alice vuelve al castillo,y encuentra al príncipe en el mismo lugar

David mira y ve que Alice se ha quitado la ropa y se acerca a él,se sube a sus piernas y se besan, Alice se levanta y con el ha David se desnuda 

David la pone de espalda y la siesta,le separa las piernas y ve que está muy húmeda

Dime eres una puta para mí: David le pregunta

Si lo soy: Alice le dice

David la embiste y la folla así,sabe que nadie va ha entrar,así que la coge en brazos y la tumba en la mesa donde la folla durante más de tres horas, cuando termina Alice se viste y se va, David se va ha su habitación

David a la mañana siguiente se masturba,que se mete en la bañera,pero por la noche Alice ha vuelto, David la ve y se acerca la mete en una habitación donde se follan hasta bien entrado la madrugada, cuando termina Alice le dice que se va ir con su hermano a ver a sus padres

Regina quita el hechizo,los dos no han dicho nada,en cambio ha cogido a Regina y la lleva hasta la mesa donde la folla, Henry viene detrás y también se la folla,al terminar Henry se despide y se va,en cambio Regina está con David

Lo del castillo ha sido: Regina le dice

Lo sé,eso días fueron: David le dice con una sonrisa, Regina mira la hora 

Es tarde no: Regina le pregunta

Si, Blanca estará preocupada,nos vemos otro día: David le dice

David sale y se sube al coche,va conduciendo cuando pasa un coche a toda velocidad así que lo para,se baja y se acerca al coche,bajan la ventanilla y ahí una mujer

Hola sheriff en que puedo ayudar:la mujer le pregunta

Ibas muy rápido,te tengo que poner una multa: David le dice

Espera no me la pongas,que puedo hacer para librarme:la mujer le pregunta

Bajate y súbete a mi coche: David le dice

La mujer deja el coche en una casa y se sube al de David, arrancar el coche y se va,la mujer ve que David tiene la polla dura,así que le baja la bragueta y se la saca, David agarra fuerte el volante,la mujer se la mete y empieza a chuparla,la mujer hace que David venga en poco tiempo,se pone bien y David lleva su mano hacia el vestido y le saca las tetas, después la lleva hasta el coño y se lo toca 

David para el coche y los dos salen,la mujer se acerca y se besan,va de espalda hacia la puerta y la abre una vez dentro,se desnudan,la mujer se pone de rodillas y le coge la polla y se la mete en la boca empieza a chuparle,pone las manos en la cadera y hace que vaya rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita,la mujer sigue chupando,se la saca y le besa los huevos,le mira ha los ojos y se la vuelve a meter, David le sujeta la cabeza y mueve sus caderas haciendo que venga en la boca, cuando viene tiene toda la polla hasta la garganta así que se lo traga

La mujer se pone de pie y sonríe, David también,le besa el cuello y se separan

Hola Alex: David le dice

Hola David: Alex le dice

Habías acelerado porque sabía que te iba ha parar: David le dice, mientras se acerca

Si: Alex le dice mientras que se besan 

David se separa y va bajando,llega hasta los pechos donde los muerde y lo chupa, juega con las tetas,se separa y sigue bajando,le coge la pierna y la pone sobre el hombro,mete la cabeza y empieza a lamer el clotis lo muerde, David acelera con la lengua,Alex viene en la boca de David

Se levanta y se besan, David la conduce hasta la cocina donde la sienta en la mesa y el mete los dedos,ahí la folla, cuando viene ella se pone de rodillas y junta las tetas, David le mete la polla y le folla las tetas

Alex la chupa cuando está cerca de la boca, David acelera 

Aquí viene: David le dice

Alex se mete la polla en la boca y David viene,la ayuda a ponerse de pie y le da la vuelta, alinea su polla con el culo se la mete y empieza a ir despacio,en segundo acelera las embestidas

Ahhhhh si David más ohhhhhh: Alex grita

Si: David grita

David pone las manos en la cadera y vuelve acelera las embestidas,lleva su mano hasta la teta y lo pellizca

Ahhhbhhhhhhhh: Alex grita

David viene dentro se da la vuelta y se besan, David la siesta y la tumba en la mesa,Alex tiene las piernas abiertas y David empieza a embestir 

Siiiiiiiiiiii ohhhhhh:Alex grita

Ahhhh síii: David grita

David lleva su mano hasta las tetas y juega con ellas, David acelera las embestidas,los dos vienen a la vez

La ayuda a sentarse y se besan, David la coge en brazos y van hasta la habitación donde están más de cuatro horas follando, incluso en el baño

Cuando salen David la lleva hasta su casa,donde Alex le pregunta si quieres ir con ella, él se baja y se mete en la casa,van hasta la habitación donde vuelven a follar durante más de dos horas,al terminar se viste y se va ha su casa

Al entrar ve que Blanca está despierta,asi que se acerca a ella

Hola cariño que pasa: David le pregunta

Me había levantado porque el bebé no paraba de llorar y tú vienes ahora: Blanca le pregunta

Si,he ido hacia el norte que necesitaba ayuda y cuando venía un coche a mucha velocidad iba,le he dado el alto y me he quedado a que se tranquilice,lo he acompañado hasta casa y he venido,siento haber venido tardes,te prometo que te voy a recompensa con lo que quieras: David le dice

David la levanta y se van a la habitación, David le hace el amor


	6. Chapter 6

David se lo prometido y se llevó a Blanca unos días de vacaciones, Regina se los dio a los dos 

Hoy han vuelto a sus trabajos, David ha salido temprano de casa,ha ido a por un café,va en el coche cuando se encuentra con Rogers, suena el claxon y este se mueve hacia el coche,se baja la ventanilla y ve ha David

Hola David: Rogers le dice

Hola Rogers, entrá: David le dice

Rogers entrá y David arranca el coche,se ponen hablar de cualquier cosa hasta que David le pregunta

Eres policía David le pregunta

Si, por: Rogers le contesta

Porque no trabaja aquí con nosotros: David le pregunta

Si: Rogers le dice no sé lo piensa

Siguen hablando cuando Rogers le pide que pare el coche,se baja y hay está Zelena, David también se baja 

Hola Zelena: Rogers le dice

Ha hola Rogers, David: Zelena dice 

Te ayudamos: David le pregunta

Si no os importa: Zelena les pregunta

Claro, porque no vas en el coche: Rogers le pregunta, mientras coge las bolsas y las mete en el maletero

El coche está en el taller,y se me acaba de romper el zapato: Zelena les dice,se mete en el asiento de atrás

Se ponen hablar,les dice que Alicia y Robin está en el país de las maravillas,llegan a la casa de Zelena,ella abre la puerta y ellos cogen la compra del maletero lo meten en la casa, Zelena está en la cocina 

Queréis café: Zelena les pregunta

Si: David le dice

Zelena se da la vuelta y David se acerca,se pone detrás y presiona su polla en el culo de Zelena

David: Zelena dice,pero David le besa el cuello

La separa de la encimera y la besa, Rogers lo ve y David le hace una seña para que venga,se pone a su lado y le cambia el sitio, David le quita la ropa y la deja desnuda, también la suya y Rogers se la quita, Zelena lleva sus manos hasta las pollas y le hace una paja, David le toca el culo y Rogers los pechos,mueve las manos rápido haciendo que vengan a las manos,lo deja de tocar, Zelena mueve la cabeza y besa ha Rogers,se aparta y hace lo mismo con David 

Nos vamos a la habitación: Zelena les dice

Los dos asiente y van detrás de ella, cuando llegan,hace que David se tumbe,ella le sonríe y se sienta en la boca, David empieza a lamer el clotis, Rogers se pone a su lado y le mete la polla en la boca, Zelena se la mete entera, David le muerde el clotis y hace que Zelena suelte la polla pero Rogers le coge de la cabeza y se la vuelve a meter, David acelera con la lengua, Zelena se la chupa rápido y hace que Rogers venga, David le vuelve a morder el clotis y Zelena llega en su boca

Rogers se baja de la cama, Zelena se levanta y David también, Rogers se pone de rodillas y le coge las piernas ha Zelena que la separa, David le mete la polla en la boca y empieza a chuparle,lo están disfrutando, Rogers le mete los dedos en el coño y la penetra,lo cambia con la boca

David acelera el ritmo de la manada, moviendo un poco más rápido la cadera haciendo que se atragante y la polla

Ohhhh si aquí viene: David dice 

Zelena le pellizca los huevos y David viene, Rogers le muerde el clotis y Zelena llega

Joder: Rogers dice a nadie en particular

Si: Zelena dice 

David se levanta de la cama, Zelena se está dando la vuelta cuando Rogers pone las manos en la cadera, Zelena está ha cuatro patas, Rogers la penetra sin que le dé tiempo acostumbrase,mueve la cadera rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh: Zelena grita

Si: Rogers dice 

David se acerca y le toca las tetas,los dos se miran y se ríen, Rogers acelera aún más

Ahhhh ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh: Zelena grita

David le pellizca los pezones y Zelena llega, Rogers la ve y acelera

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Rogers grita viniendo

Rogers sale y David la coge se tumba con le pone con el culo y se la mete, Rogers se tumba a su lado y la besa

David se la mete y saca ha mucha velocidad, Zelena se aparta de Rogers

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Zelena grita, Rogers la vuelve a besar

David acelera las embestidas,le muerde el cuello, haciendo que los dos vengan a la vez, David se la saca y la sube encima de Rogers donde empiezan a moverse, David se sienta y le toca las tetas

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh si maaaaassssss: Zelena grita

Rogers sigue follando con mucha velocidad,le agarra la cintura, llegando a más profundo

Si puta te gusta: Rogers le dice

Si: Zelena le grita

Golpea sus tetas: Rogers le dice

David hacelo que le pide, chupando y dándole bofetadas, Rogers acelera más y llegan 

Ayuda a bajar a Zelena de la polla y este se levanta, David se tumba y Zelena le da la espalda, David empieza a follar mientras que Rogers le da la polla y que le haga una manada

Los dos trabajan a la vez,sin que le de tiempo a respirar, David le golpea el culo, Rogers mueve rápido la cadera, David y Rogers se ríen, Zelena le pellizca los huevos y viene en la boca, Zelena se atraganta y se lo traga, David con unos empujes más llega en ella

Cuando termina se quedan un rato más follando,a la vez y solos, cuando termina se viste y se toma el café,se ríen dejándola en la cama desnuda y llena de semen por todas partes

Se suben al coche y David le vuelve a preguntar si quiere trabajar con ellos,le contesta que si 

Rogers le pide que pare el coche, David para en un descampado

Te puedo hacer una pregunta: Rogers le pregunta

Claro dime: David le dice

Cuantas veces has engañado ha tú esposa: Rogers le pregunta

Muchas veces: David le dice

Cuéntame una de las veces: Rogers le dice

En el castillo David está dando un paseo cuando ve por la esquina ha Blanca que viene corriendo hacia él,la abraza 

Blanca estás bien, alguien te sigue: David le pregunta mirando por encima del hombro

No,es que he venido corriendo: Blanca le dice

Porque que ha pasado: David le pregunta preocupado

Te acuerdas de la abuelita: Blanca le dice

Si,es la abuela de roja: David le dice

Si,hace unos días fueron atacadas,le alcanzo una flecha envenenada,roja se transformó en lobo y la lleva hasta la aldea de la reina Sofía, enviado a un mensajero me lo dijeron,te busque y no te encontré se lo dije a uno de ellos, nosotros tenemos el antídoto: Blanca le dice

Tú ves ha buscar el antídoto: David le dice al guardia,vuelve hablar “ese día me fui con unos guardias ha entrenar con las espadas en los caballos", aunque la verdad es que estaba en otro sitio, David lo recuerda en su mente

David había salido con sus guardias,iban ha la casa de una mujer, David la había visto,ella se le acerca y le besa,cogió los caballos y ahora están en la casa de ella,deja al caballo con los guardias y entra,ellos se quedan fuera esperando

La mujer le deja entrar y cuando está cerrado la puerta, David la tiene contra la puerta,le besa el cuello,los suyos se ríen ya que él les ha dicho que también iban a follar

David le da la vuelta y la besa,le quita la ropa dejándola desnuda,la chica también le quita la ropa ha David

Como te llamas: David le pregunta

Me llamo Valeria: Valeria le dice

David se acerca y la besa,le mete la lengua en la boca, Valeria baja las manos hasta la polla donde empieza a moverla, David por la ventana les dice a los suyos que entren, Sofía escucha abrirse la puerta

Que pasa: Valeria le pregunta

Quiero que les hagas una manada a todos ellos: David le dice

Por supuesto príncipe: Valeria le dice

Se acerca a ellos,ya tienen los pantalones bajados así que se mete la polla de uno de ellos y a los otros les hace una paja, cada vez que acaba con uno se mete otra y David ahí viéndolo, Valeria se toma dos vasos de agua,ve que los guardias salen,así que se acerca y sonríe 

David se acerca y la besa,pone sus manos la cadera las mueve hacia el culo, después de besarla, Valeria baja besando el pecho,lo muerde

Ahh: David grita cuando le muerde

Valeria sigue bajando hasta la polla donde con la mano la mueve,se miran a los ojos y se la mete en la boca,se la mete hasta la mitad, David le coge la nuca y hace que se la trage entera, mueve la cadera rápido, Valeria le pellizca los huevos haciendo que venga en su boca se lo traga todo,se la saca y con la ayuda de David se pone de pie

Una vez de pie,la sienta en la mesa, y le muerde el cuello, después baja para empieza a besar los pechos donde los muerde,con la otra mano juega

Ahhh sii: Valeria grita 

David sigue bajando se pone de rodillas y le separa las piernas,mete la cara en el coño y empieza a chuparle el clotis, Valeria cierra un poco las piernas pero David las mantiene abiertas,le muerde el clotis

Ahhh: Valeria grita

David acelera la lengua haciendo que Valeria venga, cuando termina de chupar,se levanta y la besa, David le mete los dedos dentro y empieza a follar, mientras que se besan acelera las embestidas con los dedos viniendo en sus dedos

Te ha gustado: David le pregunta

Si príncipe: Valeria le dice

David la levanta y van ha la habitación,los guardias lo ven y se ríen, una vez en la habitación,la tira ha la cama 

David coge la polla y se la toca hasta que esté dura,se sube encima y se la mete no deja que se acostumbre y va rápido

Que te gusta puta: David le pregunta

Si mi príncipe: Valeria grita

David se ríe y acelera aún más rápido las embestidas

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh ohhhhhhhhh: Valeria grita

Si: David grita

Con un poco más de embestidas llega,le da la vuelta y se la mete en el coño,los suyos ha ido y lo ven 

David le tienen las piernas abiertas para que lo vean como sale y entran, aparta las manos de las piernas y se la lleva hasta los pechos donde juegan con ellos

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Valeria grita

Valeria viene antes de David, cuando llega ha su orgasmo se relaja y de repente David le echa todo,se saca y deja que los suyos también follen con ella, antes de irse David vuelve y vuelven a follar,se quedan ahí más de tres horas follando

Cuando termina y se van David va al castillo y le dice que Blanca se ha ido

Volviendo al castillo blanca y David esperan ha que el guardia venga con el antídoto,le ven y se van 

David se sube ha su caballo y Blanca detrás de él,con unos cuantos guardias llegan ha la posada,un guardia ayuda a bajar a Blanca, después David

Os quedáis aquí: David les dice,le hace una seña ha uno para que entre

Dentro de la posada, Blanca le dice que están arriba, ella se sube, David le dice que va agradece a la recepcionista y que le lleva un té

Blanca se sube y David espera ha que no mire hacia abajo,se acerca a ella

Hola y gracias por la amiga de Blanca: David le dice

De nada príncipe,en que puedo ayudar:la mujer le pregunta

Si un té para ella: David le dice

La mujer se va ha la cocina y David no sé lo piensa va detrás de ella,al estar de espalda,lleva sus manos hacia los pechos de la mujer y le saca las tetas

Príncipe que haces:la mujer le pregunta

Creo que lo sabes,como te llamas: David le dice

Me llamo Caroline: Caroline le dice

David coge la mano de Caroline y se la lleva hasta su polla,donde se la toca por encima de los pantalones,le da la vuelta, David lleva su boca hasta las tetas y se las muerde, David lo deja y nota que no lleva ropa interior la sienta encima de la mesa y le mete la polla y la folla, cuando termina y se la saca le pregunta que donde vive que se lo iba agradece en su casa

David lleva el té ha la habitación y ve ha las chicas, Roja le ve y la abraza 

Estáis bien: David les pregunta dando el té a la abuelita

Si muchas gracias:la abuelita le dice

Cuando se recupere tenemos que volver a casa: Roja les dice

Porque no os quedáis aquí,hay muchas habitaciones,la abuelita se queda aquí y hago que una doncella venga y se quede contigo, mientras que preparan las habitaciones y el reino de Sofía está ha cerca ha caballo tardáis tres horas,dormís allí y mañana estás aquí: David le dice

Enserio:la abuelita y Roja dicen a la vez

Claro es una buena idea: Blanca dice 

Si: Roja dice 

Entonces voy al castillo y traigo a una doncella para que te ayude: David les dice

Nosotras vamos al reino de Sofía: Blanca dice 

Una vez que se despiden ve que Roja y Blanca no están a la vista, David va al castillo y busca a una doncella cuando la encuentra le dice que vaya a la posada,ahí les dice que se queden cerca y que mañana traiga un carruaje,echo eso el se va ha la casa de Caroline 

Una vez dentro se acerca y la besa,se quitan la ropa,se van de espalda hacia la habitación,donde la pone de rodillas y le mete la polla en la boca,se la empieza a chuparla, mueve la cabeza rápido,con su mano va hacia los huevos donde los toca,deja la polla y le chupa los huevos

Ahhh sigue: David le dice

Caroline se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca y vuelve a chuparla,le mira a los ojos y que tiene un brillo de travieso,le pellizca los huevos haciendo que venga

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita, Caroline se trata todo

David la ayuda a levantarse y le besa el cuello,donde va bajando despacio,lleva su boca hacia los pechos,donde juega con ellas,la siesta y sigue bajando hacia el vientre,le separa las piernas y le mete la lengua en el coño, empieza a chuparle el clotis

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Caroline grita

David le muerde el clotis, acelera las embestidas con la lengua,va rápido,le vuelve a muerde haciendo que venga

David se levanta y la besa,le mete la lengua en la boca

Date la vuelta y ponte de rodillas: David le dice

Caroline lo hace David se pone de pie detrás de ella y le mete la polla en el culo,se empieza a embestir rápido 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Caroline grita

David acelera las embestidas,le tira del pelo,la sigue embistiendo rápido hasta que llega

Le da la vuelta y le mete la polla en el coño y y la penetra rápido, David se divierte

Te gusta: David le pregunta

Si mi príncipe: Caroline le dice

David se acerca y le muerde la teta haciendo que venga

David se queda con ella y follan durante mucho tiempo,los guardias también, cuando termina van al castillo 

Al llegar ve que ya está preparado para ir ha por la abuelita,van hacia allá,ahí las doncella la ayuda a bajar y se sube con ella al carruaje, cuando llegan David con la doncella la llevan ha su habitación, David espera ha que venga,las ve y le indica Roja la habitación de su abuelita, también le enseña la suya

David y Blanca van a su habitación y ahí Blanca se le pide que le haga el amor,se lo hace,se duerme

Ya en el coche Rogers está alucinando con lo que le ha contado David,le lleva hasta su casa, sabiendo que mañana empieza a trabajar

David arrancar el coche y en la calzada ve que ahí una mujer,así que para el coche

Te puedo ayudar en algo: David le pregunta

Hola David,me puedes llevar ha casa,se me ha olvidado las llaves del coche en casa, mañana vengo a por el:la mujer le dice

Vamos Martha te llevo: David le dice con una sonrisa descarada 

Martha se sube al coche y David arranca el coche,conduce hasta que nota que Martha le baja la bragueta y le saca la polla, empieza a chuparla, David lleva su mano ha la cabeza y se la traga entera

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita

Le pellizca los huevos y David viene en la boca,se pone bien y se quita las bragas,le mira

Te gusta lo que ves: Martha le pregunta

Sabes que si: David le dice

David acelera el coche, cuando llega aparcar el coche dentro del garaje y se bajan

Martha se acerca y le besa,camina de espalda hacia la puerta, David la abre y la empuja contra la pared,donde se ponen a quitarse la ropa, David sonríe y la vuelve a besar

Martha le da la vuelta y va bajando,le besa el pecho y le toca los abdominales se arrodilla y se mete la polla en la boca y la chupa rápido, David tarda poco en llegar

David la pone de pie y le muerde el cuello,la escucha gemir,baja los besos por los pechos donde los muerde y juega con las tetas, cuando ha terminado de ahí,se arrodilla le levanta una pierna,se la pone en el hombro y le mete la cabeza en el coño

Ahhhhhhhhh síii ahh: Martha grita golpeando la pared 

David acelera con la lengua,no le deja respirar,se lo muerde haciendo que venga,se levanta y la besa,lleva su mano hacia el coño y la folla así,se lo saca y la mira ha los ojos

Se aparta de la pared y le da la vuelta, Martha pone las manos en la pared y David la penetra

David acelera las embestidas, Martha pone la cabeza en la pared

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Martha grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

David sigue así hasta que viene, cuando termina David apoya la cabeza en la espalda de Martha

Saca la polla y se da la vuelta,se besan David la empuja contra la pared y la penetra la folla con la pared, cuando termina Martha se separa de él y se tumba en el sofá, David se sube encima de ella y la vuelve a penetrar

David se queda con ella y follan por toda la casa, durante horas 

David llega a casa temprano se lo había prometido a Blanca


	7. Chapter 7

David se levanta temprano y sale de su casa y va para la casa de Emma,ya que tiene llave se mete y va ha la habitación de Emma,al entrar ve que está desnuda así que se quita la ropa y se tumba en la cama

David tiene la polla dura,la tumba boca arriba y le separa las piernas,ve la entrada del coño así que se la mete,lleva sus manos hacia las tetas y las estruja, David acelera las embestidas,y en un momento Emma se despierta 

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh: Emma grita

David acelera las embestidas, juega con los pechos hasta que viene,de quedan mirando

Hola Emma: David le dice

David que pasa: Emma le pregunta

Nada,solo quería venir aquí: David le dice con una sonrisa

Cuando Emma se levanta David la sienta en su polla y vuelven a follar,no tienen que ir hasta las 7:30 a la comisaría,así que están en la casa follando

David le dice a Emma que va ir a la zona sur,ya que habían llamado, conduce hasta allí,va hasta una casa, aparca y se baja,va hacia la puerta y llama espera a que habrá

Una mujer abre la puerta en ropa interior, David le dice que es policía y le deja entrar

En que puedo ayudar sheriff:la mujer le pregunta

Nos han dicho que has robado y lo he visto en un video, señorita: David le dice

Nada de señorita, llámame Chloe y qué puedo hacer para no ir a la cárcel: Chloe le pregunta

David sonríe y se acerca a ella,la besa y Chloe le devuelve el beso,le quita la ropa interior y David también se la quita,los dos están desnudos en el salón 

David pone sus manos en la cadera,la deja de besar y Chloe va ha la cocina ahí coge nata,se lo echa ha David en el pecho y lo lame,sigue bajando le muerde el vientre,se pone de rodillas y con una sonrisa traviesa y los ojos malicioso se mete la polla en la boca 

Te puedes sentar: Chloe le dice a David, David se sienta y una de su pierna la pone encima del sofá

Chloe coge la polla con la mano y se la mueve, lleva su boca hasta la polla y se la mete, empieza a chuparla

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: David gime de placer

Chloe se la saca y con la mano se la mueve,le chupa los huevos,se la mete otra vez en la boca 

Voy ha venir: David le dice, Chloe le mira a los ojos, David viene en su boca

Chloe se saca la polla y le mira a los ojos,se ríe, David la empuja hacia atrás,se acerca y le besa los pechos,la mira y le muerde el pezón, Chloe echa la cabeza para atrás, lleva su boca al coño y se lo empieza a chuparle

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii masssssss: Chloe grita

David le muerde el clotis, lleva su dedos a la entrada del coño y la folla mientras se lo chupa

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii David masssssss: Chloe vuelve a gritar

David lo sigue haciendo hasta que Chloe llega,se lo saca y se lo mete en su boca

Sabes que no lo robe: Chloe le dice

Lo sé: David le dice

Chloe se levanta y David se pone detrás,alinea la polla con la entrada del culo y se lo mete 

David la empieza a embestir,le pone las manos en la cadera 

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Chloe grita

David acelera aún más las embestidas,le da unas palmadas en el culo

Te gusta verdad zorra: David le pregunta

Si: Chloe grita

David sigue trabajando,le mira las tetas como se le mueve,eso hace que venga 

Se lo saca y le da la vuelta se besan y la lleva hasta la pared donde la coge y la penetra,le muerde el cuello

Ahhhhhhhhh: Chloe grita haciendo que venga

David la coge y la lleva hasta la habitación donde la vuelve a follar

Cuando Chloe se ha dormido, David va ha la cocina, escucha abrirse la puerta y entra la compañera de la casa,la ve y sonríe 

Hola Gemma: David le dice

Hola David: Gemma le dice

David se acerca y le quita la ropa,la besa y van al sofá,ahí se sienta mientras que Gemma le hace una mamada, David le sujeta la cabeza haciendo que se la trage entera

Ahhhhhhhhh ohhhhhh: David grita de placer

Cuando llega,la levanta encima de él y la penetra, Chloe sale y ve como follan,se sienta a su lado y besa a Gemma, David viene

Vamos a la habitación: David les dice

Los tres se van ha la habitación, David se tumba, Gemma encima boca arriba, Chloe a su lado y le pone la polla en el coño 

David empieza a follar,le toca las tetas, Chloe de vez en cuanto la saca y la chupa y el coño 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Gemma grita de placer

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Gemma viene y David también, espera a que su respiración se vuelva normal y cuando eso se cambia y vuelven a hacer lo mismo, cuando termina se lo saca 

Porque no os besais: David les pregunta

Las chicas se miran y se besan, mientras que se besan David mueve las piernas y la penetra

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Chloe grita

Se vuelven a besar, David sigue follando le pone cuando las dos se besan, él viene y hace lo mismo con Gemma

Las dejas dormida ha las dos y el se va al salón,come algo y se va 

En el coche David piensa en el castillo, sebe que las chicas no están 

David está en los establos cuando viene un guardia, hacia el

Príncipe:el guardia le dice saludando

Si, que pasa: David le pregunta

Una mujer ha venido ha robar,las hemos puesto en una celda:el guardia le dice

David y el guardia van a la celda ahí hay una chica,con la cabeza les dice que abra la puerta,al abrirla entra 

Hola: David le dice

Hola principe,soy Emily: Emily le dice

Hola Emily,me han dicho que has venido a robar: David le dice

Me vas a matar: Emily le pregunta

No,se me ocurre otra idea: David le dice con una sonrisa descarada

Cual si se puede saber: Emily le pregunta

David se acerca y le muerde el cuello,le toca las tetas 

Quiero que me dejes follarte durante unos días y mis guardias también cuando quieran: David le dice

Y si viene alguien importante,como noble o otro príncipe: Emily le pregunta

También que dices: David le dice

Claro: Emily le dice

David sale y los guardias entra,se follan a Emily,todos el lo ve y sonríe

Sale y le hace una seña para que venga con el,van hasta una habitación, entra y la besa,se quitan la ropa 

La pone de rodillas y coge la polla con la mano,la mueve y cuando está dura se la mete en la boca,mueve la cabeza rápido,pone las manos en la cadera para que no la mueva 

David la mira,pone sus manos en la cabeza y mueve las caderas, Emily le pellizca los huevos y David viene

Ahh sí: David gime de placer

Emily junta las tetas y David empieza a follar,al estar cerca de la boca la chupa, David viene en seguida

Emily se levanta y David la sienta en la cama,le muerde el pezón, cuando termina va con el otro, sigue bajando hasta el estómago donde lo lame, le separa las piernas y mete la cabeza

David empieza a chuparle el clotis, Emily echa la cabeza para atrás 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Emily grita

David le muerde el clotis,y Emily se estremece,se chupa los dedos y se lo mete en el coño que lo alterna con chupa

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Emily gime de placer

David sonríe y acelera las embestidas con los dedos,una última vez y acelera con la lengua haciendo que Emily venga 

Se levanta y se besan, David le besa el cuello y le da la vuelta, Emily pone las manos en la cama 

David alinea la polla con su culo y la penetra, David ve desde el principio rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh: Emily grita

Si zorra: David le dice

David sigue trabajando en el culo,de vez en cuando le da bofetadas en el culo, David acelera y viene dentro

Le da la vuelta y le penetra en el coño rápido, Emily cierra los ojos y David de ríe

Ahhhhhhhhh: Emily grita

Si si ahhh: David grita

David vuelve acelera, cuando viene la primera vez,no le deja descansar ya que la vuelve a follar ahora la besa,están en la cama tres veces más antes de que se vayan 

Cuando salen van ha la sala real,ahí está un noble,que le saluda

Hola principe:el noble le dice,mirando ha Emily

Hola John,que haces por aquí: David le pregunta

Sólo quería agradecerte por la ayuda:le dice

De nada: David le dice,sabe que está mirando ha Emily

Se van aún lado de la sala y hablan,le pregunta que si quiere follar a Emily me dice que si y que vaya 

Durante varios días David la folla cuando quiere y igual que los guardias

Ya en el coche David lo arranca,de camino a su casa,ve que un coche va ha bastante velocidad,así que pone las sirenas y va detrás de ella

El coche acelera y David acelera más,las consigue parar en un descampado,ahí se bajan dos chicas, él va hacia las chicas

Hola sheriff que hemos hecho:una de las chicas le pregunta

Ibais ha mucha velocidad, podéis haber chocado con algo: David le dice

Y que podemos hacer para no ir a la cárcel:la otra chica le pregunta

David se acerca,una de las chicas le toca la polla encima del pantalón,y le besa,la otra se acerca y le quita la ropa

Porque no os besais: David le dice

Las chicas se besan, mientras que David le va quitado la ropa,las deja desnudas y se quita también la suya

Las chicas se separan y se besan con David,una de ellas se pone de rodillas y se mete la polla en la boca,su amiga también y entre las dos le hacen la mamada

Ohhhhhhhhh si seguir: David les dice

Se la saca y David le echa todo el semen por la cara,las chicas se lo lame de la otra, mientras que se besan

Hacer un 69: David le dice 

Las chicas se tumba y empiezan a comerse el coño mutuamente, David las mira con una sonrisa descarada,el se masturba sabiendo que está apunto de venir se acerca a ellas y le echa todo,las chicas termina

David ayuda a levantarse a una chica y la pone contra el capo,donde la pone con el culo para meterse 

David empieza a embestir,su amiga le toca las tetas

Ahhhhhhhhh:la chica grita

David sigue trabajando,su amiga le chupa el coño, David sonríe

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii:la chica grita

David viene,y la chica también,las cambia y empieza con su amiga,no la deja acostumbrarse,su amiga le toca las tetas

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita viniendo 

David coge a la primera y la folla en el capo,su amiga la besa,su amiga sonríe, cuando David viene se cambia y se folla a la otra

Cuando termina las chicas se quedan besando, David se agacha y las besa 

Ven ha nuestra casa un día sheriff:una chica le dice

Claro como os llamáis: David le pregunta

Yo me llamo Kate y ella Noelia:Kate le dice

David se despide y se va ha su casa


	8. Chapter 8

David se ha despertado y ha salido va conduciendo,hacia las afueras sabe quién vive allí,Kathryn 

David llega y deja el coche en la puerta,se baja y respiran,va hacia la puerta y llama, Kathryn abre la puerta y se lleva una sorpresa a ver a David ahí parado

Hola David: Kathryn le dice

Hola Kathryn puedo entrar: David le dice

Si claro, quieres un café: Kathryn le pregunta

Si: David le dice, entra en la casa y van hacia la cocina

Que pasa: Kathryn le pregunta

Nada,solo quería disculparme por como te trate con Blanca: David le dice

Gracias por las disculpas: Kathryn le dice

Kathryn se da la vuelta y David va detrás de ella, lleva sus manos hacia las tetas y empieza a tocarlas

David que haces: Kathryn le pregunta

Sólo quería disculparme por lo que hice de otra manera: David le dice

David le da la vuelta y se besan,se quitan la ropa, Kathryn lleva su mano hasta la polla y empieza a moverla, David cambia la boca por el cuello 

Kathryn le separa y va bajando le muerde el pecho,pasa sus manos por el estómago y se pone de rodillas,le mira y se mete la polla en la boca

Ohhhhhhhhh: David está de placer

Kathryn sigue, David la sujeta de la nuca y hace que se la meta entera, Kathryn tiene arcadas

David empieza a mover las piernas rápido,pone las manos en la cadera

Ohhhhhhhhh: David grita

Kathryn se la saca y le chupa los huevos, haciendo que David cierre los ojos,se vuelve a meter la polla y mueve la cabeza rápido,le pellizca los huevos y David viene

Se levanta y David la sienta en la mesa donde le muerde el pezón y con el otro juega 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Kathryn grita de placer

David sigue bajando hasta el coño le separa las piernas y mete la cabeza,pone las manos en la cadera para que no se mueva

David empieza a chuparle el clotis, mueve la lengua rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii David: Kathryn grita

David le muerde el clotis,unas cuantas veces mueve la lengua y Kathryn viene

David la besa y la baja de la mesa,baja hacia el cuello y le da la vuelta, Kathryn pone las manos en la mesa y David la embiste

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Kathryn grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

David mueve la cadera rápido,la embiste sin perdón,va fuerte le besa el cuello

Ohhhhhhhhh: David grita

Ahhhhhhhhh: Kathryn grita cuando llega

La sienta en la mesa y le mete la polla en el coño y la embiste sin darle tiempo a respirar,va rápido haciendo que venga enseguida, cuando termina se quedan mirando, sonríen y se besan

Te quedas ha comer: Kathryn le pregunta

Claro: David le dice con una sonrisa descarada

Kathryn hace la comida,comen desnudos, cuando termina David la coge y van hasta la ha habitación donde David se tumba y Kathryn le monta 

Al terminar la besa y se va,se sube al coche,por el camino se encuentra con Killian,le pita y para el coche

Killian va hacia el coche,se sube y sonríe ha David

Hola David: Killian le dice

Hola Killian, damos una vuelta: David le pregunta

Killian asiente y se van, David conduce hasta el final del pueblo,ahí se bajan y entran en una casa,donde una mujer les abre medio desnuda

Hola chicos:la mujer le dice

Hola Eva: Killian le dice,la besa 

David: Eva le dice

David la besa y van hacia el salón, donde se quitan la ropa,Eva se pone en el medio y les coge sus pollas mientras que la besa

Eva cambia y se besa con Killian, David le mete los dedos dentro 

Eva se levanta y los chicos también,Eva se pone de rodillas y se mete la polla de Killian en la boca,ha David le hace una paja

Ohhhhhhhhh: Killian grita

Eva se traga toda hasta el final,la saca y le chupa los huevos,se intercambian con David,le hace lo mismo

Eva mueve la cabeza rápido,le pellizca los huevos a los dos, y le traga todo,Eva se levanta y Killian la sienta y le separa las mete la cabeza en el coño y empieza a chuparle el clotis

David se sienta a su lado y la besa le toca las tetas, Killian mueve rápido la lengua,se lo muerde y Eva llega

Ahhhhhhhhh: Eva grita después de llegar

David y Killian hace lo que el otro ha echo,pero David le mete los dedos dentro del coño y la folla asi

Ahh ahhhhhhhhh:Eva grita

Killian la vuelve a besar, lleva su mano hacia la teta y juega con ella hasta que David le muerde y hace que venga 

Entre los dos la pone de pie y van hasta la mesa de la cocina,donde Killian la da la vuelta y le mete la polla en el culo 

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Killian grita

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Eva grita

David se ríe, Killian pone las manos en la cadera y la penetra más rápido y profundo

Eres una zorra verdad: David le pregunta

Eva no le contesta y Killian le da azotes hasta que habla

Si lo soy:Eva le dice

Killian no para y siente que está apunto de venir,se mira y le echa todo, Killian sale y David la penetra

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii puta: David le dice

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh: Eva grita

David va rápido, Killian se masturba,las manos de Eva están blanca,de sujetar la mesa, David llega le da la vuelta y la besa

La sienta en la mesa y Killian la penetra,la tumba encima de la mesa y la folla, David se pone a su lado y le toca las tetas

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii:Eva grita

Killian acelera las embestidas haciendo que venga, David se cambia con Killian y la folla, cuando terminan, Killian se queda y David se va 

David se mete en el coche y arranca,va sin rumbo fijo solo quiere pasear, pasado por una casa le hace una seña para que pare 

Hola qué pasa: David le pregunta 

Puedes llevarme a mi casa:la mujer le dice

Si sube: David le dice

Mi amiga se ha ido y se ha llevado el coche:le dice

Me llamo David: David le dice

Karol: Karol le dice

David conduce hasta la casa de Karol, cuando llega se baja y entra con ella,ve que se quita el abrigo y lleva un vestido muy ajustado

David se acerca por detrás y le pone las manos en la cintura,le besa el cuello y Karol echa la cabeza para un lado y David tiene un mejor acceso,le da la vuelta y se besan 

Caminando por el pasillo hacia la habitación se van quitando la ropa,en la habitación Karol va descendiendo hasta ponerse de rodillas,coge la polla y se la mete,mueve la cabeza rápido

Ohhhhhhhhh: David grita de placer

Karol se la mete hasta el final,se queda así unos segundos y se la saca la coge con la mano y la mueve, le chupa los huevos y se la vuelve a meter, David pone las manos en la nuca y se mueve rápido haciendo que venga,Karol se trata todo y se pone de pie

David le besa el cuello, sigue bajando hasta el pecho donde lo muerde y juega con la otra, Karol echa la cabeza para atrás con los ojos cerrados, David sigue bajando hasta su parte,pone una pierna encima de su hombro y empieza a chuparle el clotis, David mueve la lengua de atrás hacia delante,se lo muerde

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Karol grita

David vuelve a chuparle el clotis con más ganas,sabe que está cerca así que se lo muerde haciendo que venga,se baja la pierna y se pone de pie

Los dos se besan,mueven sus manos por todas partes, David le da la vuelta y Karol se pone de rodillas en la cama, David se posiciona detrás y se la mete,va despacio hasta que

Ir rápido: Karol le dice 

David encantado empieza a embestir rápido,pone las manos en la cadera y acelera las embestidas

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: David grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii: Karol grita

David no para sigue rápido,eso le gusta,viene rápido

Le da la vuelta y la penetra en el coño no la deja acostumbrarse,le besa el cuello mientras que Karol le rodea la cintura teniendo un mejor acceso para ir rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Karol grita

David le muerde el cuello y viene,le da la vuelta y Karol le empieza a cabalgar sobre el, David lleva sus manos hacia las tetas donde juega con ellas, Karol echa la cabeza para atrás

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Karol grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhh: David grita viniendo

David se queda un poco más y vuelven a follar, cuando está satisfecho se va y la deja desnuda en la cama 

David de camino a su casa piensa en el castillo

David sabe que las chicas se han ido al reino de Sofía,para coger unas cosas,así que camina hasta que se topa con una mujer linda,se acerca a ella

Hola: David le dice

Hola principe,soy Miriam: Miriam le dice

Hola Miriam en que puedo ayudar: David le pregunta

Tengo un problema con mi madre,le pido dinero a unos capullos y ahora quiere todo lo nuestro: Miriam le dice

Voy ha enviar a mi guardias,a que los echen: David le dice

Gracias,como puedo recompensar por ésto: Miriam le dice

Tengo una idea: David le dice

David le dice que le acompañé por un pasillo, cuando están cerca de la habitación la besa y la empuja contra la pared,la lleva de espalda hacia la puerta donde la abre y de una patada la cierra

Príncipe qué pasa con su pareja: Miriam le pregunta 

Ella no lo sabrá: David le dice

Le quita la ropa y la deja desnuda delante de él,se quita la ropa y se besan 

Miriam se separa y va bajando donde chupa el pecho,sigue hasta ponerse de rodillas,ahí coge la polla y se la mete en la boca,se mete la mitad, David pone las manos en la cabeza y hace que se la meta hasta el final, Miriam mueve la cabeza, mirándose a los ojos,se la saca y le chupa los huevos

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Miriam se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca y mueve rápido la cabeza,le pellizca los huevos y David viene,se traga todo

En de ponerse de pie,junta las tetas y David la folla así,la chupa y cuando viene se lo traga

David la sienta en la cama,le besa el cuello,baja hasta el pecho donde lo muerde

Ahhhhhhhhh: Miriam grita

David sigue bajando y le separa las piernas, mete la cara y empieza a chuparle el clotis, David mueve la lengua rápido,se lo muerde haciendo que venga 

David se levanta y la besa camina hacia la cama,ahí la tumba y le da la vuelta

Ponte a cuatro patas: David le dice

Miriam lo hace, David se pone detrás y la penetra,al principio despacio solo la mitad,al ver que ya está acostumbrada se la mete hasta el final y empieza a embestir

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh príncipe: Miriam grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita se está divirtiendo

David pone las manos en la cadera y va más rápido,le gusta el sonido que hace sus tetas,y el de su polla cuando da en el culo,la embiste con fuerza haciendo que venga se la saca y se da la vuelta

Miriam le mira a los ojos y David la besa mientras que la vuelve a meter, empieza a embestir en un momento se miran y se besan, David pone las manos en la pared y va rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh: Miriam grita

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhhhhhhhhh: David grita

Sigue así hasta que viene,se la saca y se tumba, sienta ha Miriam encima de él y empieza a cabalgar,pone las manos en la cadera y la ayuda a ir rápido en las subidas y bajadas,al terminar se quedan más rato follando,sabe que hasta el día siguiente no vendrían así que se va ha divertirse con ella

Ya en el coche, David apaga el motor y se va ha su casa


	9. Chapter 9

Blanca le ha dicho que se iba ha ir ver ha una amiga, bueno que habían quedado en la abuelita

David sale de su casa y se mete en el coche, conduce hasta la costa ahí ve ha una amiga,así que se acerca y la saluda 

Hola Ariel: David le dice con una sonrisa

He David que haces por aquí: Ariel le pregunta con una sonrisa, empiezan a moverse

Nada es que Blanca ha quedado con unas amigas y yo me he salido ha dar una vuelta: David le dice

Quieres acompañarme y después te invito ha mi casa ha tomar un café: Ariel le pregunta

Claro: David le dice con una idea 

Van por el mercado ya que Ariel tiene que comprar unas cosas, cuando han terminado van ha la casa de Ariel, David siendo un caballero llevas las bolsas más pesadas

Entran en la casa y Ariel le dice que las puede dejar en el suelo,pero lo guarda, preparar el café,se ponen hablar de cualquier cosa,al estar el café listo se lo toman

Ariel le dice a David que va un momento al baño, él va al salón y se sienta, Ariel se sienta y David se le acerca

David le coge la mano y se la lleva hasta su parte encima del pantalón, Ariel intenta quitar la mano pero no la deja, David lleva la suya hasta la rodilla y la sube nota que está muy húmeda

Y Blanca: Ariel le pregunta con la voz entrecortada

No pasa nada: David le dice

Con eso último la besa,se quitan la ropa y se quedan desnudos en el salón 

David se tumba encima y se besan,en un momento se levanta y caminan por el pasillo hacia la habitación, ahí David se separa y hace que Ariel se agaché,se entretiene besando el pecho donde le muerde el pezón,sigue bajando hacia la polla y se la mete

David mira para abajo y ve como se la traga entera,está disfrutando un montón, Ariel se la saca y coge la polla con la mano,le chupa los huevos

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca y mueve la cabeza rápido,se miran a los ojos y le pellizca los huevos haciendo que venga,se traga todo

Se la saca y David la ayuda a levantarse,le besa el cuello,la sienta en la cama,va bajando los besos por el pecho donde lo muerde el pezón, Ariel echa la cabeza para atrás, David reanuda los besos hacia abajo,le separa las piernas y mete la cabeza en el coño y empieza a chuparle,pone las manos en la cadera para que no se mueva

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Ariel grita

David le muerde el clotis,y vuelve a chuparle el clotis, Ariel echa el cuerpo para atrás, David va rápido,unas cuantas veces más y Ariel viene en su boca

David se pone de pie y coge Ariel,se besan la gira y la pone ha cuatro patas,alinea su polla con la entrada en su culo,y se la mete

Despacio por favor: Ariel le dice

David va despacio esperando a que se acostumbre, cuando cree que ya está acostumbrada empieza a embestir despacio,pone las manos en la cadera y acelera

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii masssssss: Ariel grita

David encantado acelera las embestidas,le gusta el sonido que hace ha follar

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

David tarda poco en llegar pero descargar más,le da la vuelta y la penetra en el coño no deja que se acostumbre,se tumba encima y se besan

Se miran a los ojos, y David lleva su boca hasta el cuello donde lo muerde,va rápido la primera vez termina rápido pero David la vuelve a follar,no paran hasta dos horas después, cuando termina se va 

David sale y se va andando por la calle,aún no quiere volver a casa,camina hasta que ve una mansión ve que una mujer necesita ayuda

Hola: David le dice,la mujer se le acerca

Hola te puedo ayudar en algo:la mujer le pregunta

Soy David,el sheriff y parece que necesita ayuda con eso: David le dice

Si,soy Luna y esto pesa un montón: Luna le dice

Quieres que te ayude: David le pregunta

Si: Luna le dice,abre la puerta

David empieza a coger los sacos y los lleva almacén,ahí los deja, cuando termina Luna le dice que entre

Quieres un café o algo: Luna le pregunta

Tienes un refresco: David le dice

Si,he naranja: Luna le dice

Vale: David le dice con una sonrisa descarada

Van juntos hacia la cocina, Luna saca los refrescos se lo da y bebé, David se levanta y se pone detrás de Luna que se había levantado para coger aperitivo 

David le besa el cuello y pone sus manos en el vientre, Luna echa la cabeza ha un lado y le muerde el cuello,la gira y se besan,se quitan la ropa y se quedan desnudos

La empuja contra la mesa y la siesta,ahí siguen besando, Luna le coge la polla con la mano y le hace una paja, David lleva su mano hasta el coño y se lo folla, Luna es quien tarda poco en llegar, pero David no mueve la mano y lo de David viene en la mano

Se levanta y se arrodilla,ahí se mete la polla en la boca y empieza a chuparle,se mete la mitad mientras que se miran a los ojos, David pone las manos en la cabeza y hace que se la meta entera,la escucha tiene arcadas, empieza a mover la cadera 

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Luna se la saca y le chupa los huevos, David sonríe y Luna se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca,mueve la cabeza rápido, pellizca los huevos y David viene 

Cuando la saca en de ponerse en pie,junta las tetas y David lo entiende empieza a follar las tetas, cuando está ha la altura de la boca la chupa

A David le gusta mucho, Luna le mira y David viene,la pone de pie y le besa el cuello la sienta en la mesa,ahí empieza a bajar los besan por todo el pecho y va ha las tetas donde juega con ellas,las estruja y se las chupa, Luna echa la cabeza para atrás, David se pone de rodillas y le mete la cabeza en el coño

Empieza a chuparle el clotis,le mira ha los ojos, Luna cierra los ojos y David acelera la lengua

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Luna grita

David sigue sin parar, pone las manos en las piernas para que Luna no las cierre,unos pocos más y llega

David se levanta y Luna le lleva hasta el sofá,ahí le sienta y Ella encima pero al revés, David se la mete en el culo,pone las manos en la cadera y empieza a subir a bajar ha Luna,va despacio y cuando ya creé ya se ha acostumbrado van rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Luna grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

David hace que vaya más rápido, Luna echa la cabeza para atrás,pone las manos en la cadera y hace que vaya más rápido, David le besa el cuello,con unas cuantas veces más los dos vienen a la vez

Luna sale y se sienta encima de mete la polla en el coño y empieza a follar,se besan David le mete la lengua en la boca y la escucha gemir, David no para hasta que llega

Cuando termina la coge de las piernas y se van ha la habitación donde la vuelve a follar,se queda con ella hasta por la tarde,donde no han parado de follar en toda la casa, David le ha prometido que volverá a pasar otro día

Ya en el coche David, vuelve a pensar en el bosque encantado

Blanca y las chicas ya han vuelto y están en el comedor,así que va hasta allí, cuando entra se sienta a su lado

Hola principe:la abuelita le dice

Hola abuelita como estás: David le pregunta

Bien, gracias por preguntar: la abuelita le dice

De nada,habéis traído ya todo lo que necesites: David le pregunta 

Si, hemos puesto en la habitación donde se queda: Blanca le dice

Os ayudó: David le pregunta

Si,la abuelita aún no puede hacer mucho: Blanca le dice

Claro,voy a pedir que mañana varios de nuestros guerreros nos ayude a mover las cosas: David le dice

Blanca le besa y David se levanta,pero se da la vuelta

Donde esta Roja: David le pregunta

Ha ido ha dar una vuelta,pero creo que se ha perdido:la abuelita le dice con preocupación

Voy a buscarla: David le dice

David sale y primero hablar con unos guardias para que lo sepa, cuando termina de hablar va ha buscar a Roja,les pregunta ha las personas que están ahí,pero nadie sabe dónde está, David camina hasta el lado oeste ahí la encuentra 

Hey Red: David le dice

Hola principe:Ruby le dice

Te has perdido: David le dice con una sonrisa burlona

Si y deja esa cara de gracioso:Ruby le dice con una sonrisa

Vamos te lo enseño: David le dice

Se ponen ha caminar, por el pasillo hay ahí algunos despachos, habitaciones y la biblioteca, cuando están girando,Ruby se tropieza y David la agarra pero pone sus manos en los pechos

Joder que grandes son: David lo piensa

La pone recta pero él ya la tiene dura,busca una habitación y sabe dónde ir 

Vamos te voy ha enseñar la biblioteca: David le dice

Ella acepta y van juntos, David abre la puerta y cuando entra empuja a Ruby contra la pared ahí la besa,ella intenta quitarle 

Que haces:Ruby le pregunta

Ya sabes lo que hago,será rápido: David le dice,y vuelve a besarla

Ruby ahora no se puede resistir, así que deja David le quite la ropa y también él

Los dos desnudos van hacia la mesa que hay,ahí la sienta y la penetra,se besan mientras que la folla,los dos vienen a la vez

David se saca la polla y se viste ve que Red ya se ha vestido y van ha la puerta abre,pero antes de irse David le dice

Reúnete conmigo esta noche: David le dice

No,están aquí: Roja le dice

Por favor: David le dice,no la deja contesta ya que ha salido y se va, ella va detrás, piensa que acaba de pasar

Van hacia el comedor,ahí se sienta con las chicas y se ponen hablar,hasta que la abuelita le dice que se va ha la cama, Blanca le ofrece ir con ella,se lo agradece, David y Red se quedan un rato más, David espera unos minutos y después le dice que se levante que se van hasta donde han estado

David abre la puerta y la deja pasar,en de hablar la besa 

Y Blanca: Red le pregunta

Nada,ella no lo sabe: David le dice

Hay una habitación ahí,así que van hasta allí, entra y la besa, empiezan a quitarse la ropa, los dos se quedan desnudos

Red va bajando los besos por el pecho,donde lo muerde

Ahhh: David gime

Red sonríe y vuelve a besar el pecho,pone las manos en el estómago,se va poniendo de rodillas,coge la polla con la mano y se la mete en la boca,pone las manos en la cadera y mueve la cabeza rápido,se miran a los ojos

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita,sabe que nadie le escucha

Se la saca y le chupa los huevos,con la mano le masturba, cuando termina con los huevos y se la mete, ahora solo hasta la mitad y de repente se la mete entera

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Red mueve rápido la cabeza,le pellizca los huevos haciendo que venga, se lo traga todo

David la ayuda a levantarse y le besa el cuello, Red echa la cabeza para atrás, David va bajando los besos hasta llegar a los pechos donde los chupa y juega con ellas,le pellizca el pezón,antes de chuparle el coño la lleva hasta la cama y la sienta

Ahí le separa las piernas y le mete la cabeza y empieza a chuparle el clotis,pone las piernas encima de sus hombros y empieza a lamer el clotis

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh más: Red grita

David obedece y lo hace,va más rápido,le muerde el clotis y la escucha gemir, Red tarda poco en llegar, cuando llega David lo chupa todo

La ayuda a levantarse y se besan, David le da la vuelta y alinea su polla con el culo y la penetra, David va rápido pone las manos en la cadera

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh: Red grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii te gusta verdad: David grita

Si, ahhhhhhhhh más: Red grita

David sonríe y lo hace ,la ayuda a bajar un poco el cuerpo y David acelera las embestidas,a David le pone que Blanca este así que tarda poco en llegar,se lo echa y le da la vuelta,la tira ha la cama y se sube encima y la penetra,se besan va rápido

David pone las manos en la cabecera y así va más rápido y profundo

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Red grita

David sonríe descaradamente,la vuelve a besar,le mete la lengua en su boca y la escucha gemir,se muerde el labio, David viene pero no la saca en cambio vuelven a follar otra vez

Se quedan en la habitación unas cuantas horas, follando y cuando van ha sus habitaciones David sonríe porque lo ha hecho aquí con Blanca a lado

Una vez dentro de la cama,sabe ha quien va ir ha ver 

En el coche David acaba de llegar a casa, Blanca está despierta,le ve entrar se miran y los dos van ha la cama


	10. Chapter 10

David ha salido ha correr va por el bosque cuando le llama su hermano

Jame que pasa: David le pregunta,le escucha que está con alguien 

Vamos ha ir da fiesta verdad el viernes hasta el próximo domingo,toda una semana: Jame le dice

Si,con Robin, Rogers, Killian y Regina vamos a estar follándola: David le dice con una sonrisa descarada, termina de hablar y David vuelve a correr

Unos minutos después ve ha una amiga allí también corriendo así que se acerca a ella,le toca la espalda, ella se da la vuelta y no ve a nadie,al volverse ve ha David y se lleva un susto

Joder David:la chica le dice

Hola Sam como estás: David le pregunta

Bien y tú:Sam le dice

Bien también: David le dice 

Estas corriendo:Sam le dice

He si,una carrera el primero que llegue hasta el final no paga el desayuno: David le dice 

Sam le dice que si y empiezan a correr,Sam va la primera, David va sonriendo, acelera el paso y la pasa,Sam no se queda atrás,se coloca a su lado y ella le gana al final

Casi ganas:Sam le dice

Si: David le dice,va por detrás y se pone a su lado

David no sé lo piensa y pone sus manos en los pechos de Sam y empieza a tocarle,una de sus manos la lleva hasta el pantalón y se la mete,está muy húmeda

David no podemos, nos van a ver y Blanca qué pasa:Sam le pregunta

David no le contesta en cambio la lleva hasta la casa que tiene por ahí cerca,estando a su lado la besa,se separan y David abre la puerta

Ya dentro la vuelve a besar,se quitan la ropa y se quedan desnudos, David le toca el culo,Sam se separa y le va besando el pecho donde lo muerde

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita

Sam vuelve a besarlo,su mano toca el vientre de David,se pone de rodillas y coge la polla con la mano,la mueve antes de meterla en la boca,se miran a los ojos y se la mete

David echa la cabeza para atrás,Sam se la traga entera,no tiene arcadas, David empieza a mover la cadera rápido

Ohhhhhhhhh: David grita

Sam se la saca y la coge con la mano,se la mueve mientras que le chupa los huevos,se la vuelve a meter y mueve la cabeza rápido, David viene en la boca

Ahhhhhhhhh: David grita mientras que le echa todo

Sam no se levanta en cambio junta las tetas y David lo entiende empieza a follarle las tetas,lo hace rápido y cuando vuelve a venir se lo traga

David la ayuda a levantarse,se besan y van hasta la mesa,ahí la sienta, David le muerde el cuello,va bajando los besos por el pecho donde le muerde el pezón

Ahhhhhhhhh:Sam grita

David sigue con los pechos donde los muerde y juega con ellas, David vuelve a retomar los besos,Sam se tumba en la mesa, David le separa las piernas y le mete la cabeza

Empieza a chuparle el clotis,lleva su mano hacia el coño y se lo mete 

Ahhhhhhhhh:Sam grita cuando siente los dedos de David entrar y salir de su coño

David sigue chupando,se lo muerde y la escucha gemir, David mueve rápido los dedos y la hace llegar

Sam se reincorpora y sale de la mesa,ahí David le da la vuelta,Sam se agacha y David alinea su polla con el culo,una vez echo la penetra 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh:Sam grita cuando siente la polla en su culo 

David empieza a embestir,va despacio,pone sus manos en la cadera y de repente va rápido,en un momento se agacha y le besa el cuello y le dice al oído

Eres una puta: David le dice

Si, ahhhhhhhhh más rápido:Sam grita

David contento lo hace, acelera las embestidas

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ohhhhhh: David grita

Si más no pares:Sam le grita

David no lo piensa hacer,en cambio acelera más las embestidas, haciendo que vengan a la vez,se la saca y le da la vuelta,se besan y la sienta en la mesa,donde se la mete en el coño y empieza a follar en la mesa,va rápido y llega enseguida

Se baja y van ha la habitación,de camino se van besando, cuando llega la tumba y él se sube encima de ella y la penetra 

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii más:Sam grita

Si zorra: David le dice

David acelera las embestidas,se basan,pone las manos en la cabecera y ahí va más rápido y profundo,le mete la lengua en la boca y la escucha gemir

Unos empujes más y llegan, David no sale cuando termina en cambio vuelve a follar,le cambia el sitio,Sam cabalgar sobre la polla y David pone las manos en la cadera,para que vaya más rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh más:Sam grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii zorra: David grita

David la ayuda ha hacerlo, cambia las manos de posición y las lleva hasta el culo, cuando está apunto de venir David la pide que no se mueva y viene dentro de ella rápido

Sam y David se quedan desnudos y follando más de cuatro horas,lo hacen por toda la casa, cuando ya han terminado,van hacia los coches, David le dice que pare un poco más adelante,donde se baja y vuelven a follar, cuando termina cada uno por su lado

David no va ha su casa va ha una casa,más lejos del pueblo, cuando llega se baja y llama a la puerta,una mujer casi desnuda le abre y le deja entrar

Hola Alice: David le dice

Hola principe: Alice le dice 

David entra y Alice cierra la puerta, cuando la cierra siente ha David que se ha acercado y le da la vuelta,la besa y la empuja contra la puerta ahí la besa,se quitan la ropa,una vez ya desnudos Alice le lleva hasta el sofá donde le sienta

Échate para atrás y pon una de las piernas arriba y la otra abajo: Alice le dice

David hace lo que le pide,así Alice le coge la polla y empieza a moverla

Ohhh si: David dice de placer

En un momento Alice se tumba y se mete la polla en la boca y empieza a chuparla hasta el final

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita de placer

Alice se la saca y le chupa los huevos,mirándole a los ojos, David sonríe descaradamente y echa la cabeza para atrás, está disfrutando un montón, Alice se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca y mueve la cabeza rápido sin parar hasta que David viene en la boca

Ohhhhhhhhh: David dice mientras que echa todo

Alice se la saca y David la empuja hacia,ahí empieza a chuparle las tetas

Ahhhhhhhhh: Alice grita cuando David le muerde el pezón

David retoma los besos para abajo,ahí le separa las piernas,al igual que el,la mira y empieza a chuparle el clotis

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii más: Alice grita de placer

David encantado lo hace, acelera las embestidas con la lengua,se lo muerde

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Alice grita cuando David le muerde el clotis 

David hace que Alice no tardé en llegar,Alice respira con dificultad después de llegar

David se sienta y ve que Alice se levanta y de repente se sienta encima de él

Follame así: Alice le pide

David alinea su polla con el culo y cuando se la mete,le sujeta la cintura y empieza a moverla

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Alice grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii puta: David grita

David hace que vaya más rápido y profundo, lleva una de su mano hasta unas de las tetas,donde la estruja

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh: Alice grita cuando David le estruja la teta

David no tarda en llegar y Alice tampoco,se da la vuelta y se la mete en el coño, David empieza a embestir sin contemplaciones,los dos gritan de placer, cuando termina David la levanta y se la lleva hasta la habitación donde vuelven a follar,los dos saben que David vuelve cuando quiere 

En el coche piensa en el bosque encantado,en el castillo de la Reina Sofía

David coge un caballo, Blanca le ha dicho que se iban ha quedar, él cabalgar hacia el reino,ahí un caballero coge el caballo y se lo lleva hasta el establo

Un caballero junto con David van hacia la Reina Sofía,le pide ha David que espere un momento

El caballero entra y se lo dice a su Reina y éste le dice que le deje pasar

Hola principe: Sofía le dice

Hola reina: David le dice pero le corta 

Sólo Sofía: Sofía le pide

Claro Sofía quería agradecerte por salvar a Blanca y red y su abuela: David le dice

Conozco a Blanca desde hace tiempo, cuando me dijo que la abuelita de su amiga había sido herida no me lo pensé: Sofía le dice con sinceridad mirándole de arriba abajo

Gracias esto es para tí: David le dice entregando dos botellas de vino

Gracias: Sofía le dice

Sofía se levanta y le dice a David que le acompañé,van hasta la habitación de Sofía, David se pone detrás y se le acerca

Sofía no le ha visto,así David da un paso más y pone sus manos por los pechos 

Príncipe esto está falta: Sofía le dice sin intención de que parada

Sólo quiero agradecerte por salvarlas: David le dice mientras que le besa el cuello

Sofía se da la vuelta y se besan,los dos se quitan la ropa cuando alguien llama a la puerta, David le dice que pase,es una doncella de Sofía, David le pide al oído que haga que se quede 

Quédate: Sofía le dice a la doncella

Claro Reina:la mujer le dice

David sonríe y se acerca a ella,la besa y le quita la ropa, ahora David se va ha divertirse con las dos

Van hacia la cama,Sofía se pone detrás y le besa el cuello,la doncella le besa el pecho y baja hasta ponerse de rodillas,ahí se mete la polla en la boca y empieza a chuparla 

Sofía le gira el cuello para que le besé,le mete la lengua en la boca y la escucha gemir

La doncella sigue chupando la polla, David mira para abajo y después gira la cabeza

Como se llama: David le pregunta a Sofía que le muerde el cuello

Noelia: Sofía le dice

David vuelve a mirar abajo y ve como Noelia le chupa los huevos, Sofía se aparta y los mira, Noelia se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca hasta el final, David le sujeta la cabeza y mueve la cadera rápido haciendo que venga en su boca

Noelia se levanta y Sofía la besa,chupa el semen de la boca y se lo traga, ahora Sofía se pone de rodillas y se la chupa 

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Sofía le pellizca los huevos haciendo que venga rápido 

David sienta ha Sofía en la cama y le hace una seña ha Noelia para que venga,la besa y le da la vuelta ahí hace que se agaché

Comerle el coño mientras que yo te follo el culo: David le dice

Noelia lleva su boca hacia el coño y empieza a chuparle el clotis, David alinea la polla en el culo y se la mete, empieza a embestir rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh: Sofía grita,se lleva sus manos hacia el pecho y se lo toca

Noelia le muerde el clotis,lo hace rápido, David está disfrutando un montón,pone las manos en la cadera y va rápido

Noelia se chupa los dedos y se lo mete en el coño 

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh más: Sofía grita de placer

Noelia vuelve a chuparle el clotis, David está apunto de venir y quiere que vengan a la vez,unos minutos después los tres llegan 

David sienta a Noelia y Sofi se pone de rodillas,y la folla,le gusta como la reina se pone de rodillas para su doncella y chuparle el clotis

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: Noelia grita

David no para hasta que viene, Sofía se levanta y se besan

Sofía se sienta en la cama y se lleva a Noelia con ella,le dice que abra las piernas, David ve el coño y se la mete

Ahhhhhhhhh: Noelia grita 

Sofía la gira el cuello y se besan, David acelera las embestidas,está sudando 

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita cuando viene,se la saca

Noelia vete ha la bañera vale: Sofía le dice con delicado

Claro Reina: Noelia le dice 

David ve como se levanta y espera ha que se meta 

Hace unos días la atacaron,casi abusa de ella,por eso se lo he dicho: Sofía le dice

Esta bien: David le pregunta preocupado 

Si,ahora terminamos: Sofía le dice

Sofía se tumba y David encima de ella,la penetra y empieza a embestir rápido,se besan, David viene y se cambia la sienta encima de él y empieza a cabalgar

Siiiiiiiiiiii ahhhhh más: Sofía grita

Si puta: David grita

Pone las manos en la cadera y hace que vaya rápido,los dos vienen a la vez, Sofía se tumba encima cuando termina y se besan 

Sofía y David se levanta y van al baño ahí ve que Noelia ya acabado,se despide y va hacer sus tareas

Por la noche, David sale y va hacia unos guardias que ahí 

Hola principe:el guardia le dice

Hola quién atacó ha la doncella: David pregunta cabreado

Unos idiotas,que tenía una pelea:el guardia le dice

Quieres acompañarme: David le pregunta

Le dice que si y se van, cuando llegan los ven que casi van ha por la familia de Noelia,los guardias los atacan y les mata, vuelven al castillo

David va hasta la habitación de Sofía,la ve que Noelia también está,así que se tumba con ellas

Por la mañana, Sofía y David se han levantado temprano,se lo ha contado y se lo agradece, despierta a Noelia y se lo dice les da las gracias y se van 

En la habitación los dos empiezan a follar otra vez,ya pasado media mañana David cabalga hacia su castillo

En el castillo David le cuanta lo que ha pasado,se alegra,van ha su habitación ahí Blanca deja que David la folle como quiera

Ya en el coche David acaba de llegar a casa, Blanca ha echo la comida,comen todos juntos

Blanca se echa la sienta y David sale coge el coche y ve ha una amiga, así que para 

Hola Kate: David le dice

Hola David qué tal: Kate le pregunta

Bien y tú: David le dice

También,esto me puedes acercar hasta casa, Noelia se ha ido con unas amigas y : Kate le pregunta

Claro sube: David le dice con una sonrisa descarada

Kate sube y David arranca el coche la lleva hasta su casa 

Cuando llegan a la casa,Kate le pregunta si quieres pasar,le dice que si,los entran y Kate va ha la cocina ahí coge unas cervezas,le da una ha David

David se sienta en el sofá,la tiene dura,la ve que vuelve y le da la cerveza,se sienta y cuando la deja en la mesa,se acerca ha Kate y la besa,ella le echa para atrás

Recuerda la vez que te pare: David le dice

Si:Kate le dice

David se vuelve acerca y la besa,le quita la ropa y ella hace lo mismo con el,los dos desnudos en el salón 

Kate empieza a besarle el pecho, también lo muerde,sigue bajando hacia la polla,la coge con la mano y se la mete en la boca, David echa la cabeza para atrás

Kate mueve la cabeza rápido,siente una mano en la cabeza

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Kate se la saca y le chupa los huevos,sonríe y se la mete en la boca otra vez 

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Kate hace que David venga rápido y gritando de placer,Kate se la saca y sonríe ha David

David se la acera y le besa el cuello,la tumba mientras que el baja los besos hacia los pechos donde los muerde

Ahhhhhhhhh:Kate grita cuando lo muerde

David retoma los besos hacia abajo,le separan las piernas y mete la cabeza empieza a chuparle el clotis, rápido la escucha gemir

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii más:Kate le dice

David lo hace,le mete la lengua hasta el fondo y le muerde el clotis 

Ahhhhhhhhh ahhhh:Kate grita 

David lo hace rápido y haciendo que venga,en unos segundos, cuando termina le sonríe y la besa

Kate se levanta y David se sienta,se gira y se va sentado encima de él,le mete la polla por el culo y empieza a embestir rápido, David pone las manos en la cadera y la ayuda a bajar y subir rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii:Kate grita

Ohhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii: David grita

Kate usa su mano en el pecho lo pellizca y echa la cabeza para atrás, David le muerde el cuello

Ahhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiii más rápido:Kate grita

David pone las manos y lo hace rápido,los dos gritan cuando llegan a la vez

David la levanta y se lo mete en el coño rápido,no le da tiempo a Kate ya qué David lo hace rápido

Ahhhhhhhhh:Kate grita cuando siente que viene

David sonríe y la coge en brazos y la lleva hasta su habitación donde vuelven a follar,al terminar se visten se ríen 

Espero que la próxima vez esté tu amiga: David le dice

Y yo también:Kate le dice mientras que se duerme 

Noelia lleva ha su casa y ve ha Kate en la cama se le acerca y la besa,se lo cuenta y espera con impaciencia la próxima vez

David por su parte llega a casa,ve ha Blanca y este le dice que había salido ha comprar unas cosas para el bebé y que se ha entretenido con Rogers


End file.
